Bedtime Stories
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Lucy life had been anything but normal ever since she joined Fairy Tail but nothing could prepare her for her newest mission. Babysitting a ten year old Natsu. Couples inside
1. Mirajane's Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

**This takes place after the seven year skip and guild tournament but since I don't know what's going to happen so I'm not going to make any reference to it.**

**I'm putting Asuka in it! I'm using the romanji version of her mother name since I like it better than Asca.**

**The couples I'm going to use are: Gajeel and Levy, Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Jellal and Erza, Lyon and Sherry, Loke and Aries, Alzack and Bisca, Happy and Carla, Elfman and Evergreen and Wendy and Romeo (I know there's not much hints for them but I think they look cute together). I like reviews even if it's negative but I don't like when people are spamming my stories just because you don't like the couples I use. Each chapter after this one will center on one couple I will warn state what couple is used at the beginning of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Little Asuka didn't plan on cause her father's guild such devastation, she was just really lonely. Of course she love everyone in the guild but she just wish she had someone her age to play with. It wasn't like the times when Natsu was younger and he had tons of kids his age to play with. On top of that, her parents were gone on another mission. So it wasn't surprising when she agreed with Mirajane's plan, with the promise that she would have a lot more friends her age to play with.<p>

"Are you lonely Asuka?" Mirajane placed a tray of eggs in front of the little girl. Her parents, Bisca and Alzack had left Asuka in the care of Mirajane while they were away on their mission.

Asuka shook her head. It was easy for everyone to fall in love with the little girl. She had a similar style as her parents, wearing western attire. She had long green hair that was pulled back in a single long braid that trailed down her back and her father's dark eyes. She wore a simple white dress that reaches her knees with sleeves that fell to her elbows. She also wore a light brown vest over and boots that her parents gave her.

"Are your parents still gone on that mission, Asuka?" Natsu walked by and pushed the cowboy hat she was wearing over her eyes. Frowning, she nodded.

"Don't worry kiddo, they'll be back soon." Natsu gave her his winning smile before going to meet his team mates.

Mirajane watch the fire dragon slayer wrap his arms around a blond woman before stealing the food off of her plate and a wonderful idea popped in her head.

"Hey Asuka, I have a wonderful plan, but I'll need your help. Will you help me? If you do then you'll have a lot of friend your age to play with."

The take over wizard smiled brightly at the little girl which made Asuka wonder. The only reason the silver haired woman would smile that big was because she had something 'wonderful' planned. Even knowing that, Asuka was lonely and wanted friends her age.

She looked up at the beautiful mage who had long silver hair, her bangs tied back and deep blue eyes. She wore a pink dress with frills and ribbon which Asuka found ridiculous. The dress fell all the way to the floor and hugged her body. Like most of the other woman at Fairy Tail, she had a body that was to be envied by other women and lusted over by men.

"I'll have friends my age?" Mira nodded at Asuka wistful question. "Okay! What will I do?"

"You can aim a gun right?"

"Yes I can! Papa took me to a fair last year and we played a game where we shot little ducky. Poppa said that I could aim as well as Momma! They said that I can learn magic in a couple years like Romeo!" The little girls beamed.

"You can learn now. I have some magic bullets and a gun, all you need to do is shot a few people."

"But won't that hurt them?" She asked concern. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Don't worry sweetie," Mirajane reassured her, "This will make them happier than ever!"

"Okay then." Mirajane leaned down and whispered in Asuka ear the plan. She nodded and took the gun Mirajane handed her.

Asuka climbed down from the stool and ran over to the blue exceed, Happy, and whisper the plan to him. He smiled widely and nodded, he being a romantic, would agree to it readily. He wrapped his tail around the little girl's wound, spouted wings and flew high in the air.

"Attention Fairy Tails wizard!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted causing everyone to look up at her. "I am your cupid!"

"Hurry up Asuka, you're heavy!" Happy wined. "I don't know how long I'll be able to hold you up."

Asuka nodded and aimed at her first victim.

She looked around and saw a head of salmon colour hair. She like Natsu, he was fun and always laughed with her. She wanted him to be happy so she aimed and shot. People shouted warning to him but he turned too late and all he saw was the smoke that exploded around him when it pierced his skin. Lucy, one of the people on his team, screamed and from there it was downhill. The other members broke out in chaos, and not the usual chaos that occur in the guild. Mirajane just smile and continue to dry the dishes.

At a table Levy was reading a rather large book. She was use to such noise at the guild so she never notices it, that fact made her a perfect target. Asuka liked Levy, she would often read to her and tell her stories about dragons, her favourite one was about the prince, cursed to be a gray dragon that saved a little princess and they fall in love. Together they broke the spell and fell in love along the way.

"Gray-sama, protect me!" A love struck voice called out to him.

Asuka thought Juvia was funny when she was around the Ice-mage that she called out to. She wanted her to have her happily ever after like in Levy's stories. Mirajane did say that whoever she shot will be her friend and experience eternal happiness called love. She aimed and shot Juvia. She looked over at the white haired man that was Mirajane brother, she like him too, so she would also him, another bullet, another victim.

"Hey," A menacing voice called out. Everyone turned to the red haired wizards that enter. "What is happening here?"

"Hi Erza!" Asuka waved to the S-class wizard, oblivious to the stern look Erza gave her. The only reason one could not be frighten by her glares were if you were if they were blind or completely oblivious.

Asuka thought Erza was much too serious, maybe if she shot her, they'll become friends and she'll be less serious. Yes, she would like someone like Erza to be her friend. She waved to Erza before shotting. Unfortunately, Erza sensed it and dodge, causing the bullet to hit Wendy. It wasn't that much of a hardship since she like Wendy as well.

"Asuka you get down from there!" A familiar voice called to her.

"Hi Poppa!" She waved happily to her father, "Mirajane told me I can be Cupid!"

"Get down from there, you'll get hurt." She could see pure terror in her mother voice so she smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Momma. Look at what I can do! I'm going to catch Erza!" She pointed at the bullet that lay on the floor. They rose up and began to glow a green colour. A ring of green symbols circle her finger, her magic flowed out her and into the bullet. The bullets fallowed the path her finger created. The five bullets flew around Erza who easily dodged them.

"Gotcha!" Erza turned to see Asuka shot another bullet, catching her in the shoulder. "Yeah I caught Erza! I'm the strongest wizard here!"

She saw the look on her mother face and knew she saw in trouble. She could get her father to forgive her if she gave him her cute face but her mother was another issue. Then an idea developed in her head, her mother couldn't possibly punish her if she the older one. She shot five shots faster than her parents thought her capable of. A poof of smoke exploded around Bisca and Asuka cheered.

"Stop moving like that!" Happy yelled at her, "I'm going to drop you!"

Happy's strength let out and Asuka slipped from his grasp. Everyone screamed raced to help her.

"I open the gate to the ram, Aries!" Lucy took out a golden and turned it so that a gate to the Spirit world open for Aries to appear in pink smoke, "Catch her Aries."

"Wool Bomb!" Aries threw a massive amount of pink wool at the area under Asuka. The little girl screamed and her grip on the gun tightens, causing it to discharge. Aries breathed in deeply when she saw the bullet come her way.

"NO!" She heard Loke's voice and felt herself being lifted, then the pressure of the bullet digging into her side.

The smoke cleared slowly. Everyone coughed, waving their hands over their face, to rid the smell of smoke. Asuka landed on the pink wool and rolled onto the floor unharmed. Her father stood over her, looking angry.

"Asuka, what did you do?"

"I made friends Poppa!" She told him with a smile, her father's one weakness beside her mother's smile that is.

"Where's Igneel?" A little voice called out. Everyone turned to see a ten year old Natsu, his clothes barely covering him.

"Natsu, you're a kid again!" Lucy knelt in front of him.

"I'm not kid old lady!" Natsu breathed out a breath of fire in her face. "Where's Igneel?"

"Wait if Natsu is like then…" Alzack looked back to where he put his wife on a chair. A little girl with light green hair chopped short. She was wearing the same clothes as his wife that was too big for the little girl. She looked at him and smile, his wife, Bisca.

"Levy's eight again!" Jet beamed, stars sparkled in his eyes, at the sight of their team mate. Tears formed in her eyes and she threw the book she was reading at him.

"Ha, she likes me better, don't you little Levy?" Droy picked her up only to be kicked in the feet.

"Scary pedo!" She cried and ran until she was hidden under a table.

"Leo…" Loke looked down to find a little Aries of age nine in his arms. He smiled softly when she snuggle closer to him and was asleep in seconds.

"What are you doing?" They turned to see Gray yell at a little Juvia. She had made a bed for herself in Gray's discarded clothes. She stuck her tongue at him and held on tighter to shirt he tried to take back.

"What a mess we have here." Mirajane walked into the center of the confusion, "I'm sure that Asuka didn't mean to cause all this trouble, now did you sweetie?"

"Nope." Asuka smiled brightly, "I just wanted friends my age."

Gray saw the smile on the two faces and wasn't convinced, "What did you do?"

"Anyone else would've done the same in m place. I made a little girl happy."

"What did you do?" Alzack repeated Gray's question in a deadly voice.

"I gave your daughter magic bullets that can turn the victim into kids." Mirajane said simply, she didn't show any sign of fears at the deadly stares she received from various guild members.

"How long will it last?" Loke's tone demanded an answer.

"I don't know."

"What?" Various voices screamed but Mirajane's smile never wavered. "It's different for everyone. It may last a few hours, or it may last a week. They may remember who they are or they may only have their memories from that age. On rare occasion, they don't have their speech, no matter their age. The only thing that is certain is that their magic is the same, except they may not have control over them."

"Do you know how to fix this?"

"Maybe, but it will take some time to remember. It may take a day, maybe two. Well at least it's a good thing Master is at his annual meeting with the other masters. Well until I remember, it will be a good idea that the victims be taken care of by members of the guild." She picked up the rather large ten year old Elf man and shoved him to Evergreen. It was either Evergreen takes him or for her to drop him, so she decided to take him. "Will you take care of my brother for me while I try to remember the spell to fix this?"

Evergreen sighed, "Fine."

"I don't need to be babysat like a child, I'm a man!" Elfman yelled, breaking free of Evergreen's grasp.

"It looks like this one has his memories." Evergreen rubbed her temple to help relieve the headache that she, and everyone else, was developing.

"What do you mean, and why are you all so tall all of a sudden?"

"It's not that we're taller, it's that you're younger big brother! Looks like I'm the older one now!" Lisanna hugged her little big brother.

"I'm still a man inside!" Elfman yelled, "A man is not measured by his physical strength!"

"That's not what you said yesterday," Lisanna teased, poking his cheek.

"I want to take care of Levy!" Jet yelled, punching Droy who was reaching under the table for her.

"She likes me better!" Droy fought back, landing a punch on Jet's stomach.

It was a natural flight or fight reaction, Levy ran from under the table and ran into a leg. She stumbled back and looked up into intimidating red eyes. The man was so tall that she almost fell backwards looking up at him. She regained her footing and raise up her arms to him. She didn't know why she trusted the scary looking man.

"What does she want?" Gajeel asked in a hard voice, looking at Mirajane for an answer.

Before Mirajane could open her mouth, Levy spoke, "Up."

Grunting her lifted her into his arms. She squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her gaze on him like hot heat but ignored it. She seemed fascinated by his metal stubs and she poked each one then giggling in delight. She looked over her shoulder at the two angry men. She didn't like the way they were staring at her so she was even gladder that she had a dragon to protect her. He looked like the black dragon prince in her book so he must protect her!

She looked back at the two men and stuck her tongue at them. That seemed to set them off, for they started after them screaming.

It only took one hard stare from Gajeel to have them shaking in their boots.

Mirajane smiled, two down, three to go. "Looks like Gray have to take care of Juvia."

"What? Why me?" Gray demanded. As an answer, Mirajane pointed to the little girl sleeping and clutching his leg at the same time. He sighed and looked down at the little girl hugging his leg. Despite himself, Gray felt his heart swell with protectiveness. "Fine, I'll take her, but only because some other ass might take her."

He grabbed her and held her under his arms. He headed out the guild to take her back to his place; the guild was no place for a nine year old girl. He could never understand how Alzack would be willing to take his daughter to such a place.

Mirajane looked down at the white exceed chasing a five year old Wendy and called out, "Happy, why don't you help Carla take care of Wendy."

Yes, Mirajane was just so thoughtful, she never forgot to include the two exceed in her plans.

"Why would I ask for his assistance?" The white exceed asked the take over mage. "He's won't take caring for a child seriously."

"That's the point!" Mirajane beamed at the cat, making her flinch, no one dared to correct her, "A child must have balance in her life. Happy's joy and outgoingness will even out your serious yet protective nature."

Carla thought it over for a moment then reluctantly agreed. She grabbed Wendy's hand and called back to Happy, "Come on, I can't take care of her on my own. Just remember that I'm only doing this for Wendy's sake."

"Aye!" He ran to her side. "We can have fish for dinner!"

"Lucy, we'll have to nullify our contract until Aries is better." Lucy nodded and Mirajane squealed in her head at sight of them disappearing together. Fate was on her side that Aries was there. She wasn't even planning on getting the two together but this was a wonderful addition.

Mirajane knelt in front of Natsu, "I know where Igneel is."

"Really, you do!" The little boy beamed.

She nodded, "But I'll only tell you where he is if you can protect a princess. You see the blond over there; well she's a princess that we Fairy Tail wizards have to protect. I'm assigning you to be her personal guard as a mission and the reward is information about Igneel. But since this is a secret mission, you can't tell anyone about this, not even the princess, okay? You can't even call her princess, just call her Lucy/"

"Okay!" He ran to Lucy's side and took her hand, "Come on Lucy! Let's go to your pala- apartment!"

As soon as he touched her hand and started out the door, it was as if he knew where to go, as if he went to her house a thousand times. He even knew exactly how to break in and the window with the broken lock.

Mirajane's mission was not finish just yet; she still had one more person to match.

"Let's go," Alzack grabbed his daughter's hand then wife, "We're going home. Don't think you're not in trouble for this, I'm not letting you get away with turning your mother into an eleven year old girl."

"But now Momma can be my best friend!" She turned to her young mother, "Do you want to practise shooting? I have a secret training area in my backyard. Momma and Poppa don't know about it!"

Alzack had to chuckle, so that's how she get such skills with gun magic."

"Don't think you're not getting in trouble because I'm a kid again, I still precede you by six years."

"Awww." Asuka cried, "You still remember."

"Yes, I do." Then she sighed, "But I can understand why you did as you did so I guess we can spend our time playing together while your father think of a punishment."

"Okay!" Asuka giggled with glee. Both women knew it would take forever for Alzack can think of a punishment that was reasonable yet not harsh, since he love her so much and felt pressure to be a good role model for his daughter, which meant he couldn't be too easy on her.

Mirajane smiled watched the happy family leave then turned to her focus on the last couple on her agenda. Now all that was left was to wait for Jellal to arrive to talk to the master about a situation with Sting and Rouge. Or at least that was what she told him.

Well if she was going to wait for him, she might as well play with Erza for a while. She turned to see an empty guild but more importantly, no Erza! Mirajane started to panic. Everything was going so great but now one couple couldn't be completed since the girl some gone somewhere!

But there was something else that was wrong with Mirajane's plan, something she didn't consider, beside Carla, none of them had any experience taking care of a child.

* * *

><p>Erza wondered the street. She knew something was wrong, she could remember getting hit Asuka's bullet. Did the bullet cause her to shrink, because everything seemed taller? Her armour didn't fit but luckily she still had her old armour from the time when she was little. She also braided her hair like she did when she was younger. She sighed; she decided to go to the cake store to get some strawberry cheesecake. But something in the store window caught her attention.<p>

Her reflection! She stared at her hands then look back at her reflection. She was eleven again!

She sensed a familiar power and looked up to see Jellal! She tried to call out to him but nothing came out! She couldn't speak!

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Next chap is going to be Erza and Jellal. I'm always going to have a little intro to the next chapter to lead into it and warn readers if a couple they like or don't like is next so they could skip if they wanted to.<strong>

**Please Review, the honestly make my day **


	2. Piece of Cake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

**Here's the next chapter staring… Jellal and Erza! This isn't my favourite couple but it's my sister's so I'm dedicating this one to her!**

**I'll try to update this story every week but no promises since I can only go on my laptop on the weekend. Hope you like this chapter.  
><strong>_

"Jellal!" She tried to call out but no sound came from her mouth. She looked wide eyed up at the man that came her way.

Question swarmed through her head. How did she come to be like this? Why couldn't she speak? How in the world was she going to get back to her normal self? And most importantly, what would she do to Asuka when Erza got back to normal. It was only fair that she be punis0edh for what she did to her. At least she still had her magic. She could feel it coursing through her veins, as strong as she woke that morning.

The man stopped in front of her, his eyes wide with shock.

He must have recognized her even if he never saw her at this age. She felt her heart soar when he began to walk her way. He was handsome and she felt her heart swell whenever she saw him. At her normal height he stood taller than her by a head. He had navy blue hair that fell to the nape of his neck. There was a red marking over his right eye that was as dark as the night. His blue dark blue shirt was tucked into his beige pants and he wore a black cloak with a golden strip running down the sleeves.

She couldn't remember when she fell in love him. It might have been the day he saved her when they were younger or if it started sooner than that. But she knew that her heart broke when he was taken over by the darkness. Leaving him to go to the guild was one of the hardest things she had to do but in time she found new friends though she never forgot him and a day went by did she not think of him. Then her heart was broken again when she met him again but was still corrupt by evil. When she woke up after the battle and found herself in Natsu's arms, she found herself filled with grief. She liked Natsu and he was a great friend but she wished that she could've awakened in Jellal's arms. Then fate tested their love again when they were thrown together but he had no reminiscence of who he was. They finally came together when he came back to her but said he had a fiancé. Later he joined Fairy Tail disused as Mystogan but after that she never saw him again.

He stepped in front of her and she waited eagerly for his words. "I wonder if Erza will like some cake? She always did like these."

Erza wanted to bang her head on the wall behind her, did he not recognize her? She puffed her cheeks annoyed which got Jellal's attention. He looked down at her and smiled, making her heart melt. "Hey, little girl, do you want some cake too?"

Jellal got an odd feeling that he knew the little girl in front of him but he couldn't remember seeing her before. Then the light caught her scarlet hair and he was taken back a little.

He told himself he had to forget about her since he didn't deserve her, Erza. Not after all the things he had done and he was currently an outlaw so he would only put her in danger. She deserves to find love and eternal happiness, even if it hurt him to see her in another man's arms.

He could see her now. Her long crimson hair flowing freely as the wind played with her hair. Her light brown eyes were half close as she leaned her head on a man shoulder… Jellal had to shake himself mentally. He had to forget her; he couldn't be that man though he wished with all his heart that he could.

He looked down at the girl. She looked like she was trying to say something. Her lips moved but nothing came out and she looked even more flustered. He patted the little girl on her head, "Where are your parents?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes and he felt as if he knew them. He sighed and knelt in front of her.

"Are your parents here?"

She shook her head in a negative.

"Are you lost?" He tried again.

Again, she shook her head no.

He could sense her sadness and asked, "Do you want some cake?"

When he saw her eyes lit up, he felt his heart jump with recognition. The little girl's smile reminded him so much if Erza. Was it because their hair was so similar or was he just that desperate to see her again, which was why he was here. He came because Mirajane told him their master wanted to talk to him about an important matter. He was already planning to talk to the master himself about joining the guild as Mystogan so he was glad the master saved him the trouble.

He knelt in front of her so they were eye level, "Hey can you talk or do you not want to?"

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She looked down at the ground sad that she couldn't say the words that she kept inside her for so long. He patted her head in sympathy.

"Don't worry," he headed towards the bakery door and held it open for her. At first she was too shock to move or saw anything. "Come on in, I'll buy you some cake."

A smile burst on her face and she happily ran in after him. They sat at a table on the patio that over looked the city streets. He placed a slice of strawberry cheesecake in front of her and sat across from her with his own mocha cocoa fruit cake. He ate and chatted with her, she couldn't laugh but by the expression on her face he could see that she was enjoying herself.

"What's your name?" Jellal suddenly asked her, "I just realize that I never asked for your name. I think we've became good enough names to know each other's names. Mine is Jellal."

Erza said nothing but inside she was calling out to him. _It's me, I'm Erza!_

"I'll give you a name since you won't tell me it." Jellal smiled, causing Erza to blush. She remembered the time when they were young and how he given her her surname.

"How about I give you the name Crimson?" He laughed at the look she gave him, "I guess it would suit a guy better. I would name you Scarlet for your hair but I already gave it to another woman. You two have the same colour which I thought was impossible. Her name is Erza Scarlet."

Erza felt her heart stop at the mention of her name. Maybe it was a good thing that he didn't realize yet because now she could get him to say anything without him knowing who he was talking to. She wasn't usually so deceptive but she found that she couldn't stop herself now. She made a movement that indicated that she wanted him to continue. He was more than willing to go on and his eyes soften.

"She is beautiful. I bet you'll grow up to be beautiful too. We've known each other since we were little and loved her since then. She was… is strong and brave. We've been through so much but her determination never wavered. We were tortured every day, both mentally and physically but she stayed strong. She had to grow up so fast, I wish that she didn't have to and be able to give her back her childhood. I guess it helped that we had friends that supported us. Then I took her happiness and smashed it. I betrayed her and now she is in Fairy Tail. I'm glad she's happy now."

Erza couldn't move, couldn't think beyond the word love and betrayal. He loved her, loved her enough to leave her if it allowed her to be happy. She wanted to tell him that she didn't care what stood in their way, as long as she was with him and had his love she would always be happy.

A tear gather at the corner of his eyes and smiled wistfully. "I don't deserve her love…"

He trailed of and didn't notice that the little Erza stood on her chair, leaned against the table and called out to him wordlessly, tears falling out of her one eye. He couldn't see them because he was in the past, he couldn't see past them to the present where his future lay in Erza.

"I was so desperate to let her move on I told her a lie and my heart broke as I told her it. I told her I had a fiancé. After kissing the woman I love, I push her away. I guess many would call me crazy and scoff me but I had to since I love her too much to hurt her. I promise myself I will never hurt her again even if it means that I will live in darkness without her light."

Erza wanted to cry out but her tears remained silent.

"Sorry I got off topic." Jellal said calmly with a half smile, "I guess I just got lost in thought, I didn't want to upset you."

She sat down and pondered what he just said to her. He loved her and she loved him but the only thing that was keeping them apart now was Jellal and his own fears. She wanted to reach out and wipe the single tear away. He brought her a ray of light in the darkness of her time at the Tower of Heaven and she wanted to stop his fear of hurting her so they can both start living, as in really living.

"Well I guess if you don't want to eat your strawberry cheesecake than I'll eat it for you." She was okay with him teasing her but he took it a step too far when he actually reached over, took some of her cake and place it in his mouth slowly that she could've stopped him if she hadn't been frozen with shock.

A dark aura surrounded the little girl which threw Jellal back. "Hey are you okay?"

"You ate my cake!" Erza anger broke through the spell though only enough to get back her voice. Jellal watched his face a mix of fear and shock. She re-equipped to her Thunder Empress Armour. Her hair was still in a braid but her hair was pulled back in a white headband that had a yellow bow. The armour was light blue in colour edged in gold. In her right hand was a blue spear that had a circle shape under the metal head.

Jellal stumbled back, knocking his chair over. If he knew eating her cake would get her so angry he wouldn't have done it but it was too late now.

She pointed her spear at him and lightning powerful enough to rival Laxus's emitted from the metal head, almost striking him if he didn't dodge the bolt fast enough. "Jellal Fernandes, you have made a grave mistake. That was _my_ cake and I will not forgive this."

Even though he only met the little girl that morning his instinct told him to run. He jumped back when another bolt came his way and it was all the warning he needed to run. He ran, not looking back and using his magic to sense her attacks instead. Something seem oddly familiar and yet he couldn't concentrate it enough to remember where since he knew the moment he would stop or slow down, the little firecracker would…well honestly he didn't want to know what she would do to him. This was embarrassing, a powerful grown man and wizard running away from an imp half his size.

"You can't run from me!" He looked back and saw that she had changed her armour again and now she is wearing a cat outfit, her hair was left loose and was wearing cat ears. She wore an outfit covered in animal prints and the armour seemed to give her new speed.

He felt something crash into him from behind and he rolled so he laid over her. But something was wrong, her head was tucked against his chest but he could feel her toes tickle his boots. He also felt something soft press against his chest. He looked down and saw that it was Erza! Not the little eleven year old Erza he saw that morning but the fully grown woman she had been before she was hit by Asuka's bullet. When she was chasing Jellal, her anger blinded her and all magic exploded which made Asuka's spell imbalance until it finally collapsed.

"You're Erza." He said breathlessly and a little shock, "then when I was telling that girl about Erza then I was actually…"

He trailed of and blushed, causing Erza to blush as well from the memories of his words. He looked down and flushed deeper when he realize that her clothes had been stretched and was now barely covering her. He sat up and threw his cloak over her.

"Here."

"But what if someone sees you?" Erza held his cloak against her body, oblivious to the state of her clothes.

"I rather they see me than they see you half naked." She looked down and flushed deeply. Jellal looked away with a slight blush on his face.

Erza smiled and edged closer to him until her face was mere inches from his, "So do you often pour your heart out to little girls?"

"Only to little girls with scarlet hair," He ran his hair through her hair, "Unfortunately this one has an unruly temper, expressly if you eat her cake."

Jellal only laughed at the unconvinced look she gave him. "I would have you know that I have an excellent control of my temper and many respect me."

"It's more like they fear you." He retorted with a light laugh.

"You were going to the guild?" Erza changed the topic and a silence enclosed around them.

"Mirajane told me that your master wanted to speak with me." Erza face became downcast, it broke her heart that the only reason that he came was because of the master's request. Jellal noticed the look and added, "I was already going to meet him. I wanted to ask him if I'm able to join the guild under Mystogan's name. I'm tired of the darkness; I need the light, your light. I thought I could live without you knowing that you were happy"

He leaned down and time seemed to slow down. Nothing else existed, except for the feel of his lips on hers…  
>_<p>

Though Loke was the leader of the twelve golden keys and definitely the most powerful, though Aqueous would argue, he was no match for the task on hand. Little Aries was a menace without knowing it, causing destruction everywhere she went. Her current victim was the colony of ants. He watched her as she sat among the flowers crushing ants beneath her curious hands. She looked at the dark residue on her hands and laughed.

"Loe!" He smiled down at the little pink haired ram that shoved flowers of multiple colours into his face, almost smothering him. "These are for you Mr. Lion."

It hurt him that she didn't remember who he was but he couldn't hold it against her since it was an effect of Asuka's spell and only wizards strong enough can resist that part of the spell. Crux, the Southern Cross, was now looking through the library for a way to break the spell but until then he would watch over her. He took the flowers and set them aside, and then Aries asked him the dreaded question.

"I'm hungry Leo. Can you make me some food?"  
>_<p>

**Hope you like this sis and other Erza and Jellal fans. I really hope that we get to see more of Jellal in the manga and that Erza would figure out his lie.**

**This isn't as funny as I wanted but I love the romance. I must admit the only funny part was Erza cake's gag. I promise the next chapter with Aries and Loke will be funnier. I can't wait to finish and post it!**

**Please Review, they give me inspiration.**


	3. Dinner Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

**Here's the next chapter staring… Loke and Aries! I adore this couple and am disappointed that there aren't more fanfics for them :( I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here's an early chapter for all you Loke and Aries fans like me.  
><strong>_

"I'm hungry Leo." Aries looked up at him, her eyes begging him.

Loke flinched. He didn't know how he could refuse her when she was looking up at him with such trusting eyes. He thought she was adorable before but at this age she looked like an angel or a fairy. She was small like a fairy so he consider as one. Her pink hair was a little longer then before, falling to her to the middle of her back. Her hair curled at the end. Aries brown eyes had an air of innocence and her smile had the ability to melt his heart, no matter her age. She looked so small in his old plain white shirt that he lent her.

"Feed me please!" Her hand clutched painfully on his shirt painfully as she wailed at the top of her lungs.

"Fine, let's go." Loke got up for his seat on the stomp and walked towards his home. Aries ran to make her stride to his and took his hand in hers. They soon reach his house which was larger than necessary, as was the rest of his house. He lifted the little Aries onto the chair and went to search his kitchen for any kind of edible food.

"Can you make pancake like Aquarius?"

That struck Loke's interest. He would never take Aquarius as the loving mother type, which meant he had to smile at Aries next words, "She wanted to make pancakes for Scorpio but didn't know how to make any. She would make some and force me to eat it. At first I wouldn't eat any since it looked all black and icky but I just got so hungry. You see, she wouldn't let me eat anything else. After a while she got better at baking so I didn't really mind."

"I never baked so…"

He trailed of when Aries wailed and stomped her foot. "I'm hungry! I want to eat! If I don't then I'm going to die from hunger!"

He knew that she was exaggerating since celestial spirits were immortal and the only thing that could kill them was being in the human world too long. He was surprise to see this side of Aries since she was usually shy and timid.

"Don't worry I have a lot of food!" He assured her quickly to sooth her tantrum and luckily it worked.

"You do?" Her tears stopped and a smile split her face.

"Yep, I have…" He went over to the cupboard where he kept some of the food he brought form the human world. Luckily it was still fully stocked; unfortunately it only held sugar filled bakery goods. A little girl dream but Loke had to think of Aries health as well.

"What's that." The little girl looked over his shoulder to look at the sweets in the cupboard. Loke almost flinched. Aries had taken a chair and brought it behind him with little effort and hadn't made a single noise. He had to admit that she still was as powerful as she was before Aries was hit by Asuka bullet. She was stronger than he gave her credit for and far more powerful than she believed.

"It's called cake."

"I want some!" She reached over his shoulder and grabbed a dark blue jar before hopping of the chair and running to sit at his table.

"Those are cookies Aries."

"Then why did you say they were cake? Did you lie to me?" She looked hurt so he quickly tried to reassure her.

"No, those are cookies, that fat cylinder looking thing is a cake." He took that cake in question out and placed it in front of her. She was more than happy to take his offer and ate happily.

"This is good." She beamed at him, making him smile in return.

Suddenly the door burst open with water flooding into his house. Loke's instinct took over and he pulled Aries into his arms and jumped so that he was hanging from the roof with Aries in one arm. He looked down and glared at the spirits standing in the doorway.

One was the woman Aquarius, the Water Bearer. She had long straight light blue hair with a golden headpiece with a blue gem that lay between her brows. Her eyes were as blue as the gem she wore. She had a wonderful body and in the past would have been tempted to flirt with her if she wasn't with Scorpio or the fact that his heart was for another.

The man in question was beside her with his arm possessively around her. He had a well toned body with a threatening gun in the shape of a tail. His short hair was distinctively half red and white. His chest was bare and there was no question about his strength.

With them was also Virgo, the maiden. She dressed her part in her complete maid ensemble. She had short pink hair that fell to her shoulder that contrasted with her sharp blue eyes. Every spirit had their faults but Loke question her constant plea to be punished by their master.

He jumped down glaring at the three then turned to look at the damage done to his house. He still held baby Aries in his arms, not trusting the people who glared at him. Sensing his tension, Aries hugged Loke tighter and buried her head into his shoulder. He put a protective hand on the back of her head. Aries found the small gesture tremendously comforting. She had no reason to but she felt in her heart that she could trust him with her life.

She looked up from her hiding place in her shoulder and watched him, just that. He had the darkest eyes she ever saw, not even the night can compare. His eyes were hidden behind green tinted glasses. He had light brown hair that spiked every which way. She knew he was strong, she could feel his muscular arms when he held her in his arms. He wore a dark suit and had an air of strength.

Loke could feel Aries shake when she caught one of Aquarius glare and felt rage run through him.

"What do you want?" Loke putted Aries down so he could be ready to fight if it needed to be. Though spirits wouldn't fight each other unless for the sake of their master's. But he could feel the tension in the air and wouldn't be surprise if there was a fight in his house. Aries didn't want for Loke to let go of her however and held on to his leg while hiding behind him like a lost child. This was the Aries he knew, the shy little lamb that held his heart.

He use to argued with the timid Aries, who wouldn't fight back against Karen to defend herself, he watched the curious little Aries that afternoon run after little butterflies and various Plue, now he saw a frighten ram hide behind his leg and he was in love with each and every one of them. He would protect her even if it brought along the wrath of their king. There was no enemy he couldn't face when he had Aries her and their love to power him. Though he never told her so, he just hoped that she felt the same for him that he felt for her.

"What do you want?" Loke asked the trio of spirits in a hard voice.

"We heard from Lucy that Aries got turned into a child." Virgo informed them, "We came to make sure you haven't killed her yet."

"She's fine." He stated, "Why do you think I can't take care of her?"

"Well, have you ever taken care of a child?" Scorpio asked. "We just thought that you might've seen some skirt walked by and go chasing after her, forgetting about your responsibility with Aries."

Loke twitched at that. He could admit that he wasn't the best man but that all changed when he was reunited with Aries.

"We can see you're already doing a less than satisfactory job. You're giving a young impressible child sugary delight for dinner. Do you know how unhealthy that id for a child?" Virgo chided. "I should punish you."

Loke thought it was rather ironic that they would criticize him when it came to taking care of Aries when they knew full well that he would do anything to protect them. He would like to know how much experience they had with taking care of a child. He would admit that he had little experience but how much could they have?

"What are you going to do? Take her away from me?" Loke asked, his voice mocked them just daring them to do so and face his wrath. Lions, you see, are very possessive creatures and would fight till the end for what they consider them.

"No!" They all turned to the little Aries who stood on his table, her ammunition laid out behind her. She picked one up and threw one of the cupcake at Scorpio. "You're not taking me away from Loke!"

None of them thought Aries could act like she did because she was usually a timid little lamb. She jumped with her limber legs and attacked. She threw a massive amount of pink fluff directed towards the trio she thought was a threat.

"Wool Bomb!"

The fluff sent them flying back, trapping them against the wall.

"Wait Aries, they're not our enemies!" Loke grabbed onto the little girl who had tears flowing out of his eyes.

"I don't want you to leave Loke." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes vigorously.

"Don't worry, no one will take you away from me, I won't let them." He assured her. This day was taking a toll on him. Apparently Aries was very emotional when she was younger but Loke found himself grinning, he would never forget this day. Expressly the part where the little Aries defeated three powerful spirits singlehanded.

"Sorry but it looks like she wants to be with me fellas." Loke teased the immobilized threesome and lifted the eager Aries into his arms. Aries stuck her tongue at them but then a wonderful idea appeared in her mind. She ran up to them, stood on a chair and proceeded to draw on their face with marker. The spirits were immobilize by her wool and could do nothing but endure it. Aries saw it as penance for trying to take her away from Loke.

When her masterpiece was complete she looked over it once more and nodded her approval. She jumped down from the chair and lifted her hands to Loke.

"Up please, Mr. Lion." Even before she demanded him to lift her, he had his big strong hands around her waist and lifted her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and was asleep in seconds. Loke decided that she must've used a lot of her magic and was now tired. He would let her rest while he made his way to Aries house, which wasn't far from his. He opened the door with the hidden key under her door mat. He had to admit that he had broken into her house a few times to be near her. He done it enough time that Aries just told him where she hid a spare key in case she ever lost hers. It didn't settle well in his stomach that he had more in common to the salmon haired dragon slayer than people knew.

Aries's house was a small one floor house but was very homely. As soon as you walk in you were greeted to lovely living room that joined with the kitchen. Since she didn't have a dining area, they would often eat on her couch. He walked to the door at the side and entered her bedroom. There wasn't much since her large pink bed took up most of the room.

He lied her down on her fluffy pink bed and tucked the blanket under her chin. Then a thought struck him and he quickly headed to the Human World for something he forgotten. He just hoped that nothing would happen to her while he was away.

Later, Aries woke up gawking from her dream. Though she couldn't remember when she fell asleep or how she came to be in her house. The last thing she remembered was…well that was a blur as well. Maybe when she hit by that bullet she died and went to heaven, or perhaps she was still dreaming, a dream within a dream. In her dream she was a child again with Loke as her caretaker. She knew it was only a dream because she would never in reality draw on people faces and never would she throw a tantrum.

Then she noticed something, a familiar scent. She sat up and saw that she wasn't wearing her regular clothes but a large plain white shirt. She recognized Loke scent and her mind wondered. She love Loke and wished that she could overcome her bashfulness so she would be able to tell him. She rolled over and hugged something.

She sat up quickly and looked down and her breath caught in her throat. In her arms was a stuff plushie of Loke! She couldn't remember having one so where had this one come from? Did she become so obsessive that she brought one unconsciously? Perhaps it was Virgo or Aquarius was teasing her since they knew about her little crush on the stellar spirit. The worst case scenario was that she had killed Loke and turned him into a plushie. Choosing not to think about it too much, she hugged the plushie to her body and went back to sleep.

She was still asleep when Loke walked in with a tray of pancakes. He asked Virgo, who was still stuck on the wall, to teach him how to make some strawberry pancakes earlier that day, after he came back from the Human world. He enjoyed forcing Scorpio and Aquarius to taste his food to make sure it was satisfactory to give to Aries. He thought of it as repaying Aquarius for forcing his Aries to eat her cooking. He placed the tray on the little table next to the bed and pulled the blanket away from Aries face to see if she was still asleep.

He smiled when he saw that she was and the fact that the effects of Asuka's bullet wore off. He couldn't help himself but to crawl under the covers and pull her closer to his body. He could feel the little plushie he got her but he would rather feel her curves against his. He only meant to hold her for a little while but in the end he found himself dozing then sleeping.

When she next woken again, she found her usually soft bed was hard and lumpy. She groaned and felt her bed shift beneath her, odd a bed of fluff wasn't supposed to do that. She heard a deep chuckle and felt a warm breeze disturb the hair on the top of her head.

"Good morning sleepy head." A deep voice whispered in her ear.

Aries flinched not too subtly. She would've fallen of the bed if Loke hadn't had his arms around her waist. He turned so that her body was trapped beneath his.

"Sorry Sweetie but I couldn't help myself." He teased her while nuzzling his nose in her hair. He ran his tongue against her neck, causing her to shiver. Aries could feel her heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry," He sat up, "You know I would never take advantage of you, right?"

"I do." She said softly, cupping his face in her hands. "You're the best man I've ever known. I…I…I lo…lov…"

"I love you." Loke finished for her. Before she could say anything, his lips covered hers. When the need for air overcame their lust, he broke the kiss gentle, "I love you and I always had."

"I thought you loved Lucy." Aries said a little breathlessly.

"She's my master," He chuckled, "I don't do long distance relationship. Anyway, I'm sure she loves someone else, someone who prefers burning things as a pastime."

"I love you!" Aries blurted out.  
>_<p>

"Give me back my cat!" Gajeel grabbed onto Lily's tail.

"Lily my kitty!" Little Levy hugged onto Lily tighter.

"I should've stayed at the guild." The black cat sighed. He could feel himself being stretched but worse he had a headache. Gajeel was stronger and pulling with all his strength but even at her young age Levy was a smart child, she had tied herself to his bed while hugging the cat. The weight of his heavy iron bed and Levy's determination was enough to give Gajeel a run for his money.

"This is my cat!" Levy screamed, stomping her feet. "Tell him you're mine Kitty Lily."

Lily sighed and pondered the best decision that allowed him to live. "Yes, Levy, I'm your kitty."

"What?" Gajeel roared, his shock caused him to let go and went flying backwards. "What do you mean _her_ cat? You're my cat!"

"No the kitty just said he's mine." She said sticking her tongue at him, hugging Lily to her body. She untied herself from his bed and ran into the living room in search for a hiding place.

"He's my cat!" Gajeel yelled, chasing after him.

"Yes, but I also want to live," Lily said flatly, "No matter how strong you are, you can't outsmart Levy at any age, which I consider just sad."  
>_<p>

**I hope you like this chapter and I hope I didn't OCC anyone too much.**

**Next one is Gajeel and Levy! I can't wait since they're my favourite couple in Fairy Tail.**


	4. Read to Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

**Here's the next chapter staring… Gajeel and Levy! My fav couple! You have to admit that they're adorable together and there are a lot of hints for them. I don't think you can ship them with anyone except each other. I know this couple is really popular so I hope that I meet all your standards. Happy reading :)  
><strong>_

Levy was a terror. There was no question about it. The little fairy of Fairy Tail cause more destruction than a tornado. Personally, Gajeel wouldn't mind a mess but Pantherlily had a different opinion entirely. Gajeel didn't even want to think what Lily would do to him if Lily came home to find their house a mess. Lily had left earlier to go back to the Guild to calm his raging headache and Gajeel felt tempted to do the same.

"My kitty can fly!" Levy stared out the window at Lily's figure flying away.

"He's my cat." Gajeel said gruffly but Levy only puffed her cheeks.

"I like Lily." She smiled up at Gajeel. He couldn't blame Levy for falling in love with Lily and trying to take his cat for herself. Lily was an adorable cat, expressly when there was a thunder storm. Lily was a dark fur kitty with adorable small circular ears. He had a scar over his left eye and wore black pants. On top of being adorable, Lily was powerful.

Levy's next words shocked him. "I like you too."

Gajeel blushed at this but quickly hid it by turning away. He got worried the way she was leaning out the window, so he took her under his arm and threw her onto the couch. She was giggling the entire time.

She lifted her arms out to him as soon as he put her down. "Up, I want another dragon ride!"

He sighed, "I have to go."

"Where?" She turned her head adorably to the side.

"I need a drink." He told her. He couldn't drink in front of a little girl, he was a responsible adult. He would go to the guild, buy a drink and come back before Levy could miss him.

But Levy had some objection against that. She let out a loud wail and hugged onto his leg "I don't want you to go Mr. Dragon! Take me with you."

"I'm not taking you to that damn guild!" He snapped at her. "It's too loud and you're too young to drink! You're smart enough to stay home."

"But it's scary here alone. Anyway those two scary pedo can jump out any moment!"

"Nobody can get in and not even an idiot would try. Maybe except Salamander." He informed her with an indifferent voice.

"But a pervert can get in!"

He sighed and tried a different approach, "Oi, Shrimp, I'm going to go get your cat, he's at the guild. Now if you don't let go off my leg I can't go get him."

"'Kay!" She let go of his leg but didn't step away from him. Instead she raised her arms out to him.

"I'm not giving you another dragon ride!" He yelled. He had given her over, well he was sure he couldn't that high, but it was a lot, he can assure you.

"No, kiss me goodbye!" She smiled up at him. She scowled when nothing greeted her but the sound of the door slamming.

She puffed her cheeks and placed her fist on her hips. When they first arrive at the cave he called a house, Levy decided that she would marry the man and bring some light to his world. She didn't know why he was putting up such a fight but he had done nothing but scowl at her.

Levy climbed onto the uncomfortable couch with great difficulty and she once again curse her short size. Her dragon was so tall that he was a mountain compare to her small frame. He had long spiky hair that fell down his back that contrasted with his crimson eyes. She giggled and got giddy at the thought of his eyes that had the ability to look deep into her heart. He wore a black tunic that was torn at the end with a white slash around his waist. On his right shoulder his tunic had a distinctive wing like sleeve. His pants were white and baggy. She thought he looked like a scary dragon that was strong and dangerous but she knew that he was like the dragon in her book, grouchy and lonely.

Levy soon got bored went to find some food. She ran to the counter to see if he had any fruits left on the counter. She would remember that Hilda would often have a basket of fruits on the counter. The only problem Levy faced now was the fact the she couldn't reach it. She sighed but brightens when she saw an iron table. With much effort she dragged it to the counter and flipped it over so she could use it to walk up onto the counter like a drawbridge. She knew that the table would shift under her weight so she had to find something heavy to put on the end so they wouldn't.

She found some heavy blocks that were under a desk and dragged it to her makeshift drawbridge. She didn't notice that the desk caved in on its self since the steel blocks she took was holding up the desk since one of its legs was shorter than the others.

Levy sigh in disappointment when all she found were half eaten chunks of iron. She hopped off the counter and went to the refrigerator only to find to almost empty. The only thing she could find was a bar of something brown.

_Should I eat it?_ She pondered, _He does eat iron but this couldn't _possible hurt. She took a cautious nibble and a wonderful taste. It melted in her mouth and she hummed out her delight and quickly digested the brown bar. A thousand thoughts flew through her mind and she had the sudden urge to run, jump and do whatever action her little body was capable of.

This was Levy's first experience with chocolate.

Gajeel drowned his fifth cup of beer. He needed this to calm the headache he developed looking after Levy. He had faith that she wouldn't damage too much before he got back. Mirajane was there and scowled at him for leaving a nine year old child alone. Gajeel went back because he knew that Mirajane was not a person you wanted to anger. He also grabbed Pantherlily on the way out since he remember that he promise that he would bring the cat home.

He smiled at the image of a sleeping Levy waited for him when he got home. But it wasn't the nine year old girl she was now but the little woman that he pinned to a tree then protected with his life. She wasn't as curvaceous as the other girls at the guild but there was something about him that made him look twice. She was so small that he considers her his fairy and he'll be damned if anyone else claims her before he did. He had the ability to warm everyone's heart, including him which was a feat in itself and all she had to do was look at him with those deep brown eyes. He had to admit that he always had a thing for girls with soft blue hair. When he first met her it was short and was glad that she let it grow out past she shoulder so he could run his hands through them though sometimes she would pull it back with her headband.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Lily asked, drawing Gajeel out of his thoughts.

"I'm taking you back home." Gajeel smirked when Lily visibly paled when he thought of Levy holding him in that death grip she called a hug.

"What can little shrimp do?" He laughed as he opened the door.

The two can only stare in shock at the condition of their apartment, or at least what was left of it. The only thing that could cause such a sight was if a tornado but since they knew such a thing was impossible they naturally assume that their place was ransacked. Gajeel intently became worried about Levy and fallowed her scent to his room. They soon found the culprit; in fact the perpetrator ran head first into him.

A very hyper Levy ran towards them and with one easy leap was in Gajeel's arms squealing and giggling. "Mr. Dragon! Look how high I can jump!"

As quickly as she leaped into his arms she wiggled out of them. She ran to his bed and climbed onto it with much effort. All Gejeel could do was watch as Levy jumped and almost reach the ceiling. His worry overcame the shock and reached out to take her into his arms.

"Yeah, another dragon ride!"

"What were you doing? You could break your neck!" He demanded, "How did you jump so high?"

"I put extra springs in the bed!" She informed him with a huge smile he didn't know if he could hold his scowl. "I stole them from the couch."

Gajeel had to grin remembering the holes in the couch. So it had been his little fairy that caused havoc on his house.

"What into you shrimp?" He asked, letting her sit on his shoulder, next to Lily. Like Lily feared, Levy hugged him with all her might, cutting off his access to air.

"Do you like my decoration?" She asked him with hope in her eyes. "I painted the walls a pretty colour!"

Gajeel noticed that his walls were now multicolour in different median such as crayon and marker. He could only guess that she had created them with her solid script magic. He sighed thinking of all the work it would take to clean the place and Lily would insist that the mess be cleaned. Well there was nothing he could do about it so he decided to let it slide. He looked at the clock and realized that it was almost past dinner time.

"Oi, Shrimp, you hungry?"

"Nope, I had that funny looking brown thing in the fridge."

"You gave her chocolate!" Lily screamed in Gajeel's ear. "You know what that can do to a child?"

"I didn't give it to her!" He yelled back.

They argued but Levy was oblivious to it all. She reached over and began to braid his hair giggling when he growled at her. She bounced on his shoulder and tried to climb onto his head so she could get higher vantage point. Gajeel grunted and almost fell when Levy grabbed a fistful of his hair to achieve her goal. He didn't really mind Levy sitting on his shoulder since she wasn't all that heavy but he had to draw the line at her pulling at his hair.

He gentle put her down but Levy wasn't having any of that. She held onto his arms, laughing in delight.

"Go play while I clean this mess." He patted her head, "and no more chocolate."

"How did you know I ate it all?" She looked up at him as if he was God himself.

Gajeel had to laugh at that while Lily only snorted. Levy had eaten his entire supply of chocolate but couldn't punish someone as cute and innocent as Levy and there was the fact that Gajeel would kill him if he tried. Gajeel placed Levy on the couch and gave her a stern 'do not cause me any more trouble' look. She nodded and held out her pinky finger.

"I pinky swear!"

He grunted but wrapped his large pinky finger around hers.

Lily and Gajeel went to his room to clean the damage Levy done. They could salvage the bed so they decided to throw it out and Gajeel did that quite literally. He grabbed the bed and threw it out the window and barely noticed the scream that fallow. The worst that could've happen was that someone broken their leg, he told himself, nothing to concern himself with.

As Gajeel cleaned his room by throwing various undesired items out the window, Levy soon became bored again. She had promise Gajeel that she wouldn't break anything or cause another mess. Now that she had sobered from her sugar high she realized the damage she done and was ashamed. She lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Then she noticed something, an untouched corner or rather the steel cabinet. It was probable the only furniture that was intact but that wasn't what drawn her attention.

It was the book that was rested on top of it.

She walked over to the cabinet that loomed over her. It was probably ten times her size but that didn't stop her. Gajeel said she couldn't break anything but she'll die from boredom! She'll get the book and that should hold her until Gajeel finish cleaning.

She couldn't use the same trick she did to get onto the counter since she couldn't break another table and she was too tired to drag anything heavy across the room. The cabinet had enough shelves that weren't too far apart for her to be able to climb it. She tested her hold on the first shelf then pulled herself upwards. Slowly, she made her way upwards towards the book.

Gajeel almost had a heart attack when he walked out of the room and saw little Levy climbing up his steel cabinet. She was almost able to get the book when she realized that the top was far out of her reach. Puffing her cheek, she jumped and grabbed the edge of the wood. With her other hand she reached up and tried to get the book. She just touched the edge of the book when sweat collected between her fingers, causing her to slip.

Gajeel never moved so fast, not even with Wendy's assist magic. He was under her in seconds and caught her in his arms. She giggled and reached up to touch his cheek.

"You saved me Mr. Dragon."

Gajeel grunted but didn't put her down. He almost lost her and he need to feel her heat as reassurance. He reached up and easily took the book. "If you wanted it why didn't you just call me to get it for you?"

"You were cleaning," She informed him, taking the book from his hand; "I didn't want to bother you."

He rolled his eyes at her before putting her down; she wasn't having any of that though. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the couch. She ordered him to sit and to her surprise he obeyed her with a grunt. She ignored his glare and climbed onto his lap.

"Read to me Mr. Dragon." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't like reading, I just found that book somewhere but never got around to seeing who it belong to."

He rubbed the back of his head not wanting to tell her that it was hers. He found it covered in her scent and got curious so he took it home to read. The book was the most stupid thing he ever read, something about princesses and dragons and whatnot. It was more of a child book than one of her regular mystery books and yes he had to admit he stole one of those too. It was just that Levy left so many books at the guild he didn't want anyone to trip over them or her having a heart attack about losing one. So when everyone was asleep he would go to Fairy Hill, climb onto her room through the window and place them beside her bed. He didn't know why he didn't do the same with this book though.

"I'll read it to you then. Beauty's Dragon, oh I know this book! I like this one, my mother use to read it to me and it has a dragon in it. I love dragons!" She told him with a smile. She opened the book and began to read to him…

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Beauty. She was the daughter of a fairy and was given everything she wanted but she didn't need any of that, she loved to read books about fairy tales and romance. Inside her heart she knew that the only thing she wanted was to meet her prince and fall in love._

_In a distant country there was fear and destruction since there was a dragon terrorizing it. The dragon sent them a demand but to everyone demise, it was written in an old language that they couldn't understand. They assume he would want a virgin sacrifice like in the old legends so they decided to offer their princess. Beauty heard of this and made her way to the country for the princess was her friend. She couldn't let her friend get eaten so she convinced the council to let her go in the princess's place. _

_They agreed and sent her into the forest. After a while of wondering she came to a beautiful palace. Wanting shelter from the cold she went inside. When she closed the door behind her, she heard a voice boomed._

"_Who's there? What ya want?"_

_Beauty sank to her knees and broke down crying, telling the voice on how she was to be eaten by the dragon to save her friend. She stopped crying when she felt a blanket wrap around her shoulder. She looked around and saw that there was no one. The voice that spoke to her was gruff but it calmed her._

"_I'm the dragon that everyone seems to be afraid of. Don't worry, I won't eat you and you can stay here until tomorrow."_

"_Wait I thought you wanted a virgin sacrifice."_

"_I wanted some troops to help me find my father the dragon but those idiot can't get pass the fact that dragons are big scary beasts."_

_Beauty thanked him and stayed the night. She had dinner with him and listen to his story of how he was raised by a dragon but wasn't a dragon himself unless he got really mad, which was apparently often. But throughout their dinner she couldn't see his face because he disguised himself with his magic._

_When the time came for her to return home, she stayed, not wanting to leave the man to his loneliness. As she lived with the dragon he gave her everything she wanted but she graciously refused every time. The only thing she indulged herself in was his library where they would read to each other. One day over dinner he asked her a question she never thought he would ask._

"_Will you marry me Beauty?"_

_At first she didn't know what to say but in the end she refused him because he never trusted her enough to show her his face, he never even gave her his name. Every night after that the same would occur, he would ask and she would refuse claiming that he had no faith in her because he constantly hid from her._

_After months her love for the dragon grew and Beauty found it harder to refuse him but she didn't want marriage without trust. She also got lonely; she missed her mother and friends. She told the dragon that she would be going to visit her family before returning home. The dragon could sense her distress and gave her a ring saying, "If you turn the jewel three times you will return home."_

_When she left and waved goodbye she couldn't see that the dragon had a smile on his face because when she told him that she was going to visit her family, she spoke as if the palace was more her home than the village she grew up in._

_On her way to see her mother, Beauty came upon some soldiers. They asked her if she knew where the dragon was for they were on their way to slay him. Her heart cried out to the dragon and begged the men to spare him. The men didn't listen to Beauty tough, saying that she was trying to protect a monster and attacked her._

_Beauty thought she was going to die there without being able to tell the dragon about her love for him when the dragon in question leaped out of the bushed to save her, as if her thoughts had called him to her. This was the first time she saw him in the flesh, or rather iron scales. He had told her he only turned into a dragon when his anger was at its peak. Though the dragon was powerful, he was outnumber and taken prisoner._

_Beauty's heart broke when she heard that he was to be beheaded in the plaza that afternoon. It was her fault that he was going to die._

_She wiped her tears with new determination. It would be her turn to save him. She made her way into town to save her love. She saw the executor push the dragon to his knees and raised his ax. Beauty cried out and threw herself over the dragon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried out._

"_Please don't kill him! I love him!"_

_A shock silence filled the air and nothing could be heard but Beauty's sniffling. Beauty's fairy mother heard her daughter's passionate outburst and it moved her heart. She cast a spell that would allow them to be together forever. Her spell turned them into a constellation so their story will be forever told._

Levy closed the book and looked up at the sleeping dragon slayer. She giggled and went into the bedroom to get a blanket. Climbing onto his lap, she wrapped the blanket around them both. She gave his a chaste kiss on his cheek before snuggling into him and falling asleep.

When Lily finally finished cleaning he went out to the living room and saw an older Levy sleeping on Gajeel's lap. He chuckle softly to himself and flew out the window to go to the guild.

Light trickled through Levy's eyelid and woke slowly. She must've fell asleep reading in a chair again; she shifted to try to make herself more comfortable. She looked up to find Gajeel still sleeping, softly snoring. She giggled and deducted that her dream was more than that. She kissed him lightly and whispered in his ear.

"I love you." She couldn't do that when she was conscious, she didn't have the courage. When she tried to leave, the arms around her waist tighten.

"Took your damn time telling me, didn't you?" A gruff voice spoke in her ear.

"Gajeel! I thought you were asleep."

"I was but I have super hearing so whispering in my ear is like screaming in my ear." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry Gajeel! I-"

Gajeel cut her off with a rough kiss. After a while Levy got past her shock and responded for all that she was worth. Everything was a blur to her except Gajeel whispering his love between kisses.  
>_<p>

"You're taking this pretty well Evergreen." Lisanna told her guild mate.

"He was hard to manage at first but I found a way to manage him." She said rather proudly.

"You threaten to turn him to stone or did you already do that?" Mirajane asked with a giggle.

"I'm much more creative than that." She pointed to the cage that she dragged behind her. Inside was a little ape like monster banging on the bars.

"I'm a man and will not be kept caged!"

Everyone in the guild laughed causing Elfman's try beast to appear.  
>_<p>

**Cliff-hanger!**

**I hope you like this chapter. The story that Levy read Gajeel was actually a combination of **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** and **_**Eros and Psyche**_**, I love those two love stories and thought it would go with Gajeel and Levy.**

**Review Please.**


	5. Beast Soul: Puppy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

**Here's the next chapter staring… Elfman and Evergreen! I like this couple but have to admit I have no ideas for them.  
><strong>_

Everyone was laughing and Elfman wouldn't have his pride blemished. "Beast Soul: Weretiger!"

Everyone became silent and jumped back. An Elfman in rage was a dangerous thing. He began pixelate and everyone ran for the door.

"Is that cage reinforced?" Nab asked brokenly.

"Nope." Evergreen said simply. "You don't have to fear that that meat head when Asuka's spell is still active."

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked.

Instead of answering, Evergreen pointed towards the cage after Elfman's transformation was complete. They expected a fierce tiger to break out of the cage but in its place was a little spotted kitten scratching at the bars.

"Awww, Elf-neechan is so adorable!" Lisanna cried.

Evergreen figured out Elfman's plan quickly but was too late. Lisanna already opened the cage to be able to hug her brother. He gave her a wicked grin over his sister's shoulder.

_Well two can play this game!_ Evergreen thought to herself. She took off her glasses and looked him in the eye. Elfman flinched but found that he wasn't turned to stone.

"No more cage." Elfman told Evergreen sternly, "It's not manly!"

"That's big talk for a kitty." Evergreen smirked.

Elfman thought she was right and decided to t urn back, only he couldn't. "What is the meaning of this Ever?"

"I just think you're really cute like that." She said with a smirk. "It's a variation of my stone eye magic but instead of turning you to stone, I froze your magic."

"This is not manly Ever!" He yelled at her, jumping onto her lap. She glared down at him when it registrar in her head that he called her by her unwanted nickname.

"What's not manly, the fact I outsmarted you or the fact that you're an adorable kitty."

Elfman screamed with rage but this time their other guild mate laughed, knowing that they have nothing to fear. His pride was on the line if he didn't find a way to break Evergreen's spell or face eternal humiliation. He could tell Evergreen knew this by her grin.

Elfman couldn't help but love Evergreen at the moment. Her feisty spirit was one of the many reasons he fell in love with her, not that he'll ever tell her. He was happy that she grew out her hair since and let it loose rather than the messy ponytail she kept her hair in when they first battled. She had dark brown eyes that reminded him of the lust forest. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown that he wish he could run his hand through but knew that if he did then she'll probably cut off his hand. It didn't help either that she would walk around wearing almost nothing making him imagine what it would be like to have her under him. She wanted to be a fairy but he thought that she was a little pixie, his little pixie since she was so small. Then again everyone was small compare to him.

Evergreen ignored his shouts and ran her hand along his fur. "C'mon sweetie, I have to get some groceries. Be a good cat and I will think about turning you back."

Elfman grumbled but fallowed since he had no other choice, not if he ever wanted to get back to normal. He trailed behind her grumbling about being unmanly but Evergreen only chuckled.

They went into the market and more times than not did a kid ran up to him and tried to hug him and pet him. He didn't want to disappoint them so endure them.

"You such a softy you know that." Evergreen chuckled.

"I am a man!" He yelled.

Evergreen rolled her eyes but inside she felt her heart melt at how well he could play with the kids. He even had that effect on her and others when he was a big lump of muscle. She would die before telling him about her feeling though. The limp's ego was already big enough, she decided long ago but sometimes it was hard to keep in. Her feeling for him had developed after the festival. She had overheard Mirajane tell Lucy how he liked women with long hair and after that unconsciously grew her hair longer.

She thought that he was handsome in a rugged sort of way. He was tall and was well built with muscle over muscle. He towered over her, making her feel small in comparison but to her surprise it didn't bother her much. He had the Strauss's signature blue eyes and white hair. The scar over the right side of his face gave him a dangerous kind of look though everyone at Fairy Tail knew that he was kind at heart and very protective over his sisters.

Elfman the kitty jumped onto her shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts. He poked her cheek with his paw and asked, "Oi, what are you thinking of Ever?"

Evergreen twitched and flicked at the orange and black kitty, "It's nothing and didn't I tell you not to call me Ever?"

"Why can't I call you Ever?" He asked cheekily, "I think that we've known and are close enough for me to call you Ever."

Evergreen couldn't deny that the two had become closer after the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial but she still wouldn't allow him to call her Ever.

"If you don't like that than how about I choose a different nickname for you? You like flowers and statues so let think…a green flower…how about a Helleborus, the Christmas rose?"

She made a face at him and he laughed deeply making her want to blush deeply, "I guess you're right, it's too long. How about Queen of the Meadow, that's a green flower and the name of a fairy."

She snorted, did he think she was that conceded, she wanted to be a fairy and was admittedly jealous of Erza nickname, Tatiana but would never go as far of having such a self absorbed name.

"I guess it is pretty tacky." Elfman laugh as if he could sense her thoughts. "I guess I can still call you Ever since we can't think of any other nicknames, isn't that right Ever?"

Elfman made sure to say her dreaded nickname slowly to irritate her.

"Can you be a man?" She said just to irritate her, "Why do you insist on using the name for me?"

If he were human he would've shrugged but since he couldn't he just said, "Because I like it."

"That's not a good enough reason!" She snapped at him.

"It's reason enough for me." He replied simply.

Evergreen groaned audibly and felt herself developed another headache. Why hadn't she stayed at the guild? At least there was an endless supply of beer to calm her nerves. She decided the best route to go was straight to Fairy Hill to drop of the groceries and then return to the guild for some much deserved beer.

Then another thought occurred to her, "How did you know I liked flowers?"

"Well your room at Fairy Hill is full of them so I just put two and two together."

"You've been in my room!" Evergreen yelled looking at Elfman who had a guilty look on his face.

"W-Well I was visiting Nee-cha when I saw your door open and all I could see saw flowers and statues." It wasn't entirely a lie since he did go to see his sister with the intent of 'accidently' bumping into her. He would often fallow her whenever she left the guild, he was just making sure that she got home safe, he wouldn't be a man if he didn't.

Evergreen decided that there was no use arguing with the lump so just continue walking, the sooner she return to the guild the better. As she was crossing an alley, she noticed something strange. "Hey it's snowing; it shouldn't be snowing in the middle of summer."

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Elfman whisper in her ear, "I can sense someone's magic."

He jumped of her shoulder and stood in front of her as if he intended to protect her despite his small size.

"Don't be suspicious Elfman. There's no danger and anyway I can protect myself. What can you do in the form?"

"You're small and delicate yet your one of the strongest person I know." His retort made her blush a little but Elfman never noticed. "I can sense someone, I'm sure of it."

Suddenly the snow stopped falling; in fact they floated in the air around them. The blast came without warning, the little particles of snow exploded.

"Ever!" Elfman ran to the Evergreen motionless body that lay on the ground. He shook her rigously, hoping for a response even if she did turn him to stone, at least then he'll know that she was not hurt too much. "You have to wake and cancel your spell so I can protect you."

"Weren't you the one that said that you can protect me no matter your size?" Evergreen raised herself to a sitting position and Elfman felt a weight lift off his chest.

"Thank God you're safe." He felt himself become lighter and knew that she had lifted her spell from him.

"Look who we have here?" They turned to see a hooded man, "A wizard and her cat."

"I'm not just any wizard, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!" Evergreen jumped to her feet and Elfman had to admire her spirit.

The man in black only chuckled at her outburst. She reached to take of her glasses but something stopped her. Elfman, still in his cat form looked up at her confused, "What's wrong Ever?"

"I-I can't move." She stuttered.

"What did you do?" Elfman yelled at the stranger.

"Snow magic is a wonderful thing isn't it? I just paralyzed you're little friend. I wouldn't bother on you, a little kitty, what can you do?" The man kicked the small cat across the alley.

Why was everyone laughing at him today! His pride and manhood was being questioned and it was his sister's fault, well he guess that Asuka and Evergreen had a hand in it as well but it was his sister's idea. The one person that he trusted above all other was the one that betrayed him and worse he couldn't protect Evergreen!

"Why aren't you a pretty girl?" The man walked up to Evergreen and ran his hand through her hair.

Elfman felt his rage build up until it happened, "Beast Soul: Full Body Take Over!"

A shadow loomed over the two, causing the man to turn around. He jumped back from fear.. Evergreen smiled to herself when she looked up see Elfman in his Beast form. Somehow his determination had broken through Asuka's spell. Evergreen was use to Elfman's increase size when he used his transformation but the man wasn't. He was covered in thick fur, with cordoning around his arms and chest. His hair changed into a mane like appearance, his ears and teethes become pointed, and he grows a pair of striped horns that pointed upwards. His large sharp claws, and swiped at the man. In his shock, the stranger released his spell and Evergreen slumped to the ground but Elfman caught her easily, cradling her body against his.

He walked towards the man that sat against the wall in fear. Elfman loomed over him with Evergreen slung over his shoulder. He kicked the man in the gut causing him to cough out some blood.

"It's not manly to attack a woman unless attacked first and if I see you attack another woman ever again I'll beat you so bad that not even Wendy can heal you."

He walked away not giving the man a second glance.

"That bastard had some nerve! What kind of man is he?" Everyone stared at them as they walked down the street with a very large Elfman and Evergreen over his shoulder as he went on and on about what it took to be a man. She also had to get more groceries since she dropped them when they were attacked in that alley. She pondered if she should go get more groceries or get a drink first.

"Oi, Ever." Elfman's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"What did I say about calling me that?" She yelled, hitting his back, "You're lucky you're carrying me right now and can't kick your butt! Anyway, the paralysation wore off already so I can walk myself."

He spoke as if she didn't speak, "I don't want you going out alone."

"You can't tell me what to do! Anyway why do you care?"

"I almost lost you today and I don't like the way it feels."

That took Evergreen back a little and she was glad that Elfman couldn't see her blush. She wasn't the type to blush but when she was with this man she never really function correctly.

"I don't belong to you, you big meat head!"

She felt herself being thrown into a soft a pile of flowers. Before she could get up, Elfman's body covered her, "I love you damnit woman and you're mine wither you like it or not."

Well that was one of way of confusing your love. When Evergreen was about to respond, Elfman covered her lips with his. He had to chuckle, her response told him that she had feelings for him as well.

In the bushes not far from the spot a certain meddling sister was giggling evilly after taking a picture. She added them to her growing collection she had had taken that day with the exception of Aries in Loke since they were in the Spirit world but Taurus had promise to get her a picture in exchange for some pictures. She was keeping them for happy memories and planned to hand them out when she became an aunt or godmother.  
>_<p>

"Don't attack him!" Lucy yelled in fear running after the little imp Natsu.

"He's the enemy!" Natsu yelled cornering the little spirit Plue who shook from fright. "I'm going to eat you!"

"Don't Natsu!" Lucy grabbed the salmon haired boy and tried to drag him away from the dog spirit.  
>_<p>

**Natsu and Lucy's intro is so short -.- sorry. I'm also sorry that this chapter suck but I can't make an evil villain character to save my life TT^TT. I realize a pattern I always attempt to make it funny but stray to romance almost immediately. **


	6. Dear Momma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

**Here's the next chapter staring… Natsu and Lucy! I must admit this was my fav couple before I found Gajeel and Levy but I still love this couple :D so I'm excited to see how this turns out. I apologize if Natsu and Lucy is your favourite couple and I don't meet your standards.**

**Read and Enjoy.  
><strong>_

"Leave him alone!" Lucy picked up the little dog spirit before Natsu could attack him with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Little Natsu wasn't able to stop in time and crashed into the wall, leaving a perfect imprint of himself. The salmon haired boy slumped to the ground with a groan.

Lucy sighed and grabbed the little boy, helping him to his feet. "I can't have you acting up and destroying my house. Now behave, okay?"

"I didn't need your help." He blushed and turned his head to try to hide it.

Lucy giggled and patted his head. She gave up and walked to her desk. She wanted to write another chapter before the day ended but she found herself pulling a paper out to write another letter to her mother. She looked back at Natsu and giggled at his bored look before writing.

"LUCY." Natsu pulled on her shirt and whined loudly. "I'm hungry."

"Then find something to eat." She told him with a huff.

"But I don't know how."

She sighed and took out one of her golden keys, "Open to the Gate of the Crab! Cancer!"

The great crab sprit appeared in a puff of smoke. He had dark hair braided to resemble crab claws. He had a coat with cancer symbols on it with claws sprouting out of his back. His dark glasses hid his eyes.

"What hairstyle may I do for you today?" He asked, his scissor slicing the air for emphesis.

"I don't need that, but if isn't any trouble could you make Natsu something to eat."

"Isn't that something you should ask Virgo?" He asked politely.

"Loke told me that she tied up with something but I'm sure it's nothing."

"Then I will try my best." He said respectfully, "What would you like Natsu?"

Cancer looked down and was confused by the excitement on Natsu's face.

"You're the best Princess Luce! Now how do you cook crab?" Natsu scratch his head in confusion not noticing that Cancer flinched visibly.

"I know!" He beamed, fire steaming out of his mouth when he laughed wickedly, "I steam him!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu inhaled deeply and blew out a breath of fire at the crab spirit.

"Gate close," with a flick of her wrist, Lucy closed the gate and the crab disappeared. Natsu whined audibly. She turned back to him with a stern look which made him flinch.

Lucy had to laugh, the old Natsu wouldn't be fearful of her, far from it. She smiled to herself when she remembered the first time she saw the fire dragon slayer. He had crashed the group of star struck females under the influence of his charm magic. She took them out to lunch and found that he ate more than anyone she ever saw. When she was captured by 'Salamander's' crew she was scared inside but a weight lifted off her when she saw Natsu crash through the ceiling of the boat. Though, Lucy had to admit that her hopes did drop a little bit when his motion sickness overcame him. He did save her in the end though with the help of the blue exceed Happy. To top it all off, he brought her to Fairy Tail and ever since he saved her countless more times, even from herself when her hopes were low.

She looked over at him sitting sluggishly on her couch. She remembered all the times when she returned home she would find him in that exact position. He know were the clothes he wore when he was little, apparently Mirajane kept them for no specific reason, though she liked his old style better. She blushed remembering how his black waistcoat with gold edging would give her a peek of his lean built, now he would wear a black shirt with only one sleeve. He always wore his signature white scarf that had a scale like patterned on it. The white scarf contrasted with his midnight eyes that could show every emotion known to man, she'd seen him mad, happy and on some occasion even sad. She was tempted to run her hands through his spike salmon coloured hair but knew better, that and the fact that she was really shy inside.

She looked back at him and screamed, "Get your head out of there!"

"What?" He asked, taking his head out of her fireplace with flames flowing out of his mouth. "Your fireplace taste weird."

Lucy rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Whatcha writing anyway?" He made his way to her and stood on his toes to try to look over her shoulder.

She smiled and told him, "Just a letter to my mother."

"Oh. You're a princess so that means your mother is a queen and your dad is a king! Can he help me find my dad? He's a dragon!"

"No, but my dad was very powerful." She told him and he just shrug in reaction, folding his arms behind his head. She realized that he must have been bored since he was usually active but now he had to be content to sit around and he didn't even have Happy to keep him occupied.

"Hey Natsu, let's go out." She suggested with a smile.

"Yay!" Natsu leaped into the air. He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside before she had time to put away her things.

Lucy soon found herself being dragged through town. The little Natsu was too excited to notice that Lucy almost tripped. "Hey slow down Natsu!"

"Geez, you're _so_ slow!" He whined and scampered to a stop. "Well I guess we could rest here."

He slumped to the ground. Lucy noticed that they were in a little park with not many other people in the area. She lay down beside Natsu and closed her eyes. It was really peaceful, the trees were rustling, the birds were singing but with her luck that one idiot was at the park as well.

"Hey, if it isn't Lucy." A blonde man's face blocked her view of the sky, "Who's the runt?"

It was Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth. He had spiky blond hair and a scar over his left eye that was almost as dark as Natsu's. He was slim and muscular and wasn't afraid to show it though she never really felt any attraction to the man since he couldn't compare to Natsu.

"What do you want Sting?" She asked irritated and sat up.

"I just came here to meet you and see if you want to ditch your loser guild and run away with me." He ran his finger over Lucy's cheek causing shots of disgust run up her spin.

"I told you no the last hundred times you asked, what makes you think the answer changed?"

"You're not taking Luce away from me!" He turned to be half tackled by the little fire dragon slayer. Natsu didn't stop after that; he pelted the larger man with his fire fists. The other man was too buried in his shock to fend himself. Lucy wasn't sure if she should save the rival dragon slayer but resigned to helping him.

She grabbed the boy and pulled him of the man. "Let's just go Natsu."

"Wait, that's Natsu?" He almost died of laughter. "What happened to him?"

"Fire Dragon Crashing Fang!" He leaped into the ground, his hand ignited with a large flame; Natsu gouges his hand into his enemy stomach. Sting coughed in pained but Lucy only giggled.

"Let's go Luce." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "I don't like that creep."

"I don't either." She smiled down at him.

"I'm going to have you Lucy!" Sting called out to them. Natsu's glare made Sting swallow what else he was going to say.

"You're too for him." Natsu looked away blushing. He started out doing this mission to get more information about Igneel but something else happened. He fell in love with the princess he was assigned to protect, though the feeling felt so familiar that it was as if he had these feelings for years.

The princess was beautiful. She had medium length hair that was tied into two big tails. Her smiling brown eyes spoke to him the strangest thing happen. He saw an image of her crying in his arms but only he was older. She wore a blue and white tank top that didn't hide her above average curves. Blue half sleeves hanged down her arms and she had a blue vest with a large collar, and it was edged in gold. He dark skirt too short in his opinion but at least she wore dark leggings under them so others wouldn't look too much.

"Are you okay Natsu?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just need a minute to think." Should he risk rejection? He stopped walking and looked back to see if no one was fallowing, practically the light dragon slayer. Even if he never did confess his love for her, he would never let another man touch her.

"Come on Natsu, let's go back to the apartment. I'll order take out."

"Okay, you need a bath anyway."

"What?" Lucy yelled, "Are you implying I stink?"

"I can smell him on you and I don't like it." Natsu turned away blushing. "Just take a bath okay."

Lucy sighed and agreed. When they got back to her apartment, she grabbed some of her clothes and headed to the bathroom. Natsu lay back on her bed and tried to gather his thoughts. It would've been a hell of a lot easier if her scent didn't drive him crazy. He had to admit that he had been tempted to peak in the bathroom. Natsu was disgusted with himself; he was a ten year old pervert.

Voices brought him out of his thoughts. He looked out the window to see an older version of Erza and a man that was covered from head to toe. How did Erza got so old all of a sudden?

"I can't believe Erza's spell caused you to become a kid!" The man laughed and only laughed harder at Erza's stern look. Natsu knew that it was the real Erza since there was no other person that could give you such a scary look.

"How did it get broken?" The man asked.

"I guess that Asuka is inexperienced that she didn't cast it improperly and it's really imbalanced so if someone were to build up their magic enough then the whole spell would crumble."

"So who else got shot by Asuka?"

"Well there's Levy," She tapped her chin, trying to think of the others.

_Wait if Levy got turned into a kid then she was an adult now_, Natsu deciphered in his head but the Levy he knew was no older than him. An image appeared in his head of an older Levy, who was still small, being lifted by a larger man with red eyes.

He continued to listen to Erza, trying to find more clues on what was going on.

"Elfman was also hit, I'm sure he's causing some sort of havoc over his manhood."

The Elfman Natsu knew was so quiet and was so shy that he would almost never defend himself. What had made everyone change or was it just him?

"Mirajane probably planed all this but I'm not sure if I should be angry at her or thank her. Natsu should be easy to manipulate, at this age all he cared about was Igneel. Just tell him you have information on the fire dragon and he'll do almost anything. So I guess that's why Mirajane wanted Asuka to hit Natsu rather than Lucy."

"But can Lucy handle a ten year old Natsu?" The blue haired man laughed, "I know I didn't know him when he was that age but if he's the same as when he's eighteen then Lucy is doomed."

How could the man meet him when he was only ten and the man claimed that they meet when he was eighteen and was sure that he never met the man before? If he was under someone's spell then he should be able to break it. If Erza could break it then so could he.

He stepped back and tried to gather up all his magic. He burst into flames but he didn't feel the heat. He fell back onto the bed. He felt as if he had just used up all his magic, but he didn't really felt any different. He sighed, thinking that it failed and began walking to calm his nerves. He saw the letter Lucy had been writing earlier and couldn't help but sit down and read it.

_Dear Momma,_

_Today was just another normal day…well at least as normal as it could get at Fairy Tail. There was actually something that happened today, well something happens every day, but this time it's different. I don't know how but today I found myself babysitting Natsu. I know what you think, Natsu is a grown man but there was this commotion at the guild. Asuka used gun magic to turn everyone she shot to little kids. As you already guess, Natsu was one of them._

_That's how I got here today. Natsu's just sitting around right now which I find really weird since he has more energy than anyone I've ever known. I'm sure I've written about Natsu before. He, Happy and I make up Team Natsu. Happy isn't here because he's helping Carla take care of the baby Wendy. I find its cute how Happy is always trying to be with Carla and I know that she has feelings for him as well._

_Hey mom, can I tell you a secret? You can tell dad if you want but I don't know if he'll approve with my choice. I really want to ask for your advice on the guy I told you about, you know that I have certain feelings for him. I know that I've never really been with any other guy or least of all kissed a guy before but I think it's because no one ever made me feel the way I do with him. I know that it's a risk liking someone as reckless and oblivious as him but those qualities are what make him the way he is and there are so much more to him than that. He's loving, loyal, and caring. He's the best man I know._

_I don't know if I should tell him about how I feel. He likes Lisanna I think, they have a lot of history and I know her death really affected him. I have nothing against her, she's strong and independent. Happy told me that he did like Lisanna but then again, Happy said everyone likes this person or that._

_Should I tell him Momma? Should I tell him that I…_

A big Bang made Natsu jump from his seat. He quickly put her letter back and ran to her bed, covering himself with the covers. But the letter was still bothering him, she had feelings for some guy and not just some teenage crush, it was love! He could tell that it was love, if it was just a crush then she would've went on and on about his looks. He didn't know why I bothered him but it did.

Who could it be?

He thought for a moment, listing of the male members of their guild. _Makarov, no he was too old for Lucy, much too old… Gildarts, no he already in love with Cornelia, Lazus, no he was too scary for someone as sweet as Lucy, Elfman, no he was too loud, Freed no he was too uptight… Jet or Droy, no, it couldn't be them since they were already in love with Levy though he suspected that she was already in love with Gajeel, Gajeel no he was already in love with Levy, Bickslow, no he was too creepy and might harbour feelings for Lisanna… Gray, no he had that weird habit of stripping… Loke, it was possible since he did save her a lot._

Natsu turned over and screamed into Lucy's pillow. If it was Loke than Natsu would have to accept it no matter how much he hated it. But if the damn kitty then touched or hurt his Lucy then… waits did he just say _his_ Lucy? When did that happen? He knew that he had feelings for her but he wasn't the jealous type. At least he thought so until now.

The crash came again and Natsu got worried, "Hey Luce are you okay?"

When no answer came he knocked on the door rigorously, "Luce, answer me! Lucy!"

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed in response.

Natsu didn't need any more encouragement. He leaned his shoulder against the door and pushed with all his might. The door gave way easily and he went crashing into the bathroom. A foreign scent hit him immediately but he couldn't tell who's since because of all the steam. He looked up to see Lucy sitting in corner, wrapped only in a towel. Natsu blushed and looked away, he seen her in a towel before and sometimes her other outfits didn't cover her enough for his peace of mind.

"Natsu you're-" Lucy began but she was cut off.

"Well, look whose back to normal." Rage shot through him when he recognized who it belonged to.

"What do you want Sting?" Natsu said in a deadly low voice.

"Like I said earlier, I want Lucy." Sting said with a shrug.

"Did he hurt you Lucy?" Natsu asked her without taking his eyes of the enemy dragon slayer.

"N-No. He just crashed through the window and scared me."

"Go, Lucy, get out of here and call one of your spirits." Natsu didn't look to see if she listened but knew that she did by the sound of her footsteps running away.

"Try to run Lucy, I'll just-" Natsu didn't give Sting a chance to answer before Natsu fist connected with his chin.

"Never touch my girl." Natsu warned, "Or you won't live to tell the tale!"

That day Sting learned the hard way that you never touch another man's girl even if he hadn't lay claimed to her yet. When natsu was finish with Sting, Rouge had to drag him away.

Natsu tried to rid himself of some of his anger before going to see Lucy. He followed her scent into the he was at the last place he thought he'll find her.

His house.

He opened his house and found Lucy asleep on his hammock. Natsu walked up beside her and ran his hand through her hair that shone like gold to him. She was hugging Plue in her sleep and had such a content look on her face he was almost afraid to wake her. He was a little angry that Lucy had called on Plue, one of her weaker spirits to protect her.

Natsu felt a presence behind him and reacted instantly. He turned and grabbed the man's arm and threw him to the ground. Natsu flinched when he heard some of his mementos shake and hoped that nothing broke.

"Mercy." The man cried in pain.

"Oi, sorry Loke." Natsu said once he realized who the attacker was. "So she called on you."

"She called on Aries and me. I didn't want Aries to be alone right now so I asked Lucy to bring her too." Loke pointed to a baby pink ram sitting against the floor in the corner. Natsu had to smile, Lucy had become so strong, bring able to summon three spirits at the same time, though Plue took up almost no magic to summon. But it hurt him that she had called on Loke since it confirmed that she was in love with Loke. He knew it was kind of far fetch but it still hurt him.

"I guess Plue is kind of cute." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head, to start a conversation, "They're selling stuff versions of him. I think Lucy would like some plushie of her spirits."

"Well since you're here to protect Lucy, I think me and Aries and I can go." Before Loke left, he turned back and said, "She'd been calling out our name in her sleep. I would be jealous if I didn't already love Aries."

That confession hit Natsu like a bullet and he couldn't respond until the lion disappeared. Lucy whispered something in her sleep and turned, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Natsu?" Lucy sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. Natsu smiled and sat on the edge of the hammock, causing her to roll into him.

"Hey Luce." He said gentle, brushing hair out of her face. "I kicked sting's ass so you don't have to worry about him bothering you ever again and if he still didn't learn his lesson then I have another way to keep him away. Be mine Lucy, I love you."

"I love you too!" Lucy threw her arms around his neck. He leaned away from her, only to crush his mouth to hers. It was her first kiss with her first love and it was perfect.  
>_<p>

For once Gray had a reason to not wear a shirt and this time it's not because of his stripping habit. He looked down at the little Juvia who found great fun in turning his Teru Teru Bozu doll out of his shirts. He lost count of how many she made so far but he knew that the only shirt he had left was the one he was wearing.

"I want!" She pulled on his shirt, "I want to make another doll!"

"No!" He screamed.

"Yes!" She cried, making it rain.

"Fine," he yelled, throwing his shirt at her. She screamed with glee and began on making another doll. She hanged them up and clapped her hands.

"Let's see if it worked." She was jumping with excitement, "Let's go for a walk and see if it rains."

Gray sighed and gave in to the little Juvia.  
>_<p>

Hope you like it and sorry to the Sting fans out there but I just don't like him. Who really kills their adoptive fathers? .

Next one is Gray and Juvia :) you have to love Juvia's determination.


	7. Dancing on the Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

**Here's the next chapter staring… Gray and Juvia! **

**Read and Enjoy.  
><strong>_

"Let's go!" Juvia grabbed Gray's hand. She looked up at him and gave him a huge smile that made Gray heart melt and he found himself smiling down at her. "Gray-sama takes Juvia to Ice Park?"

"Sure." He nodded. He had shown the little Juvia his ice magic and her eyes shone like little stars. That was when he thought about taking her ice skating.

She held out one of her Teru Teru Bozu doll to him. "Help Juvia put it on?"

He grunted and tied a string around the ghostly doll so she could wear it around her neck like a necklace. He wouldn't allow her to wear her fur shawl since he thought it she would swelter in it. She wore her one of his old blue shirt that she turned into a modest dress with fur edging. Her hair reached her shoulder and was curled tightly at the bottom.

Gray had to admit that he thought she was adorable and would grow up to be a beautiful woman. He tried not to imagine how tempting her curves were but failed miserably. He likes her hair before she was turned into a child; it was longer and fell in waves reminding him of flowing water.

Gray mentally shook himself, he couldn't think of her that way. She was a friend, a teammate, and their relationship was strictly professional. The only reason he was taking care of her was because he was looking out for her.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia poked his cheek to get his attention, "Gray-sama okay?"

"Yeah, come on." He grabbed her hand and led her outside the apartment he rented. He flinched when Jet and Droy crash through the wall, almost hitting him and Juvia. It was their usual argument of who should go with Levy but they were oblivious to admit that she didn't feel the same about them. The building he stayed at was a popular place for the men of Fairy Tail and they were as rowdy there as they were at the guild. Gray rubbed his temple in attempt to calm his raging headache. His control broke when Jet threw Droy to the ground and he almost rolled over Juvia.

Gray quickly lifted Juvia into his arms. He grabbed the collar of Droy's shirt and threw him at Jet. "The landlord already told you that if you did another one of your stunts then she'll throw you out! Fix that wall before she finds out!"

They both nodded and went right to the task.

"They funny." Juvia laughed while Gray muttered curses beneath his breath.

Gray putted Juvia down once they walked out onto the streets. Juvia ran ahead of him but Gray made sure that she was close enough that he could save her if she got into trouble. She was a curious child who found great fun in picking flowers and pulling dog's tails.

"Gray-sama protects Juvia!" She cried running head first into him. He lifted her before a very angry dog could reach her with its sharp teethes.

"I told you not to pull his tail." Gray told her irritated. She didn't reply, instead she buried her head into his shoulder to hide from the dog's barking.

"Make him stop! The doggie's scary!" She cried harder. Dark clouds gathered overhead and cried as Juvia did. Gray wrapped his cloak around Juvia so that she wouldn't get wet or notice that it was raining since he knew it would make her cry more and thus causing it to rain more.

"Shhh, look he stopped barking." Gray rubbed her back.

"Is the doggie gone?"

"Yes," He lied, "Now don't cry."

She wiped her tears and the rain stopped instantly. She smiled up at him, "Juvia love Gray-sama."

Gray just grunted in reply but Juvia only smiled. She knew that Gray loved her and if he didn't then he would grow to love her.

As they walked away a little girl burst into tears. "Someone froze my doggie! I'll get revenge for you Coco!"

Gray and Juvia walked until they reach an almost deserted pond. Juvia walked over to the edge of the pond and placed her hand into the clear water, her hand disappearing upon contact. "It's summer and there's no ice, we can't ice skate."

"Don't worry." He said quickly when he saw tears gather in her eyes. He gentle took her hand from the water and placed his hand over the water surface. Summoning his magic, he froze the water.

"Gray-sama is awesome!" Juvia squealed. Gray then knelt in front of her. He lifted one of her feet and concentrated again. Juvia's eye glowed again when she saw the ice skates on her feet. "They're pretty!"

"Let's go ice skating now." He got up but then noticed that she hesitated. "What's wrong Juvia?"

"Juvia don't know how to." She said rather sadly. "Juvia's sorry."

"It's okay." He patted her head, "I'll teach you."

"Gray-sama is the best!" Juvia tackled him in a hug, making Gray lose his balance and fall backwards. Gray found himself laughing with her.

Gray took her hands and led her onto the ice. Juvia was able to walk on the grass easily but that changed when they got onto the ice. Juvia instantly slipped, Gray reached out and grabbed her, helping her regain her balance.

"Hold onto my hands," He suggested to her. She was nervous but Gray's calm voice reassured her. She looked up at him and her heart filled with love.

He was tall and had a well toned body that made her want to swoon. She loved the dark blue colour of his eyes that spoke of mystery. She noticed he had a scar over his left eye that was partially covered by his hair and a scar on his lower abdomen but she thought that they gave him a more forbidden look. His hair was as dark as the night sky that could be interrupted with fear or romance. He wore dark pants and a white cloak but no shirt since she had turned them into little dolls. She could see his dark blue Fairy Tail mark on his chest.

Juvia made a faced at him when he laughed as she stumbled. Gray had to acknowledge her determination and respect her for it. He smiled, remembering all the time she got jealous when some girl showed some affection for him and sometime none at all. Just last week Juvia had thoroughly soaked Lucy's house because she dared to look his way. Gray knew that Juvia had nothing to fear from Lucy since she had feelings for Natsu and Lucy wasn't his type for she was too naïve.

He looked back at Juvia who had gotten better with her skating. She was making her way around the lake with the biggest smile on her face.

"Gray-sama look at Juvia!" She called out to him, waving her arms. Gray smiled and waved back to her. Then something in her changed. "Gray-sama, how does Juvia stop?"

Gray noticed the panic in her voice and raced to her before she could run into a snow mound. She caught her but they were already going too fast to stop. Gray twisted his body so that she landed on top of him. He sat up carefully, running his hand over her, checking if she had any injuries.

"Are you okay?"

"Gray-sama saved Juvia!" She squealed, "Juvia gives her prince a kiss."

Gray didn't move fast enough before Juvia leaned down and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Juvia love Gray-sama!"

He blushed but turned away so that she couldn't see how she affected him. He muttered something under his breath while he got to his feet and led her back onto the ice. She giggled and fallowed him but then something stopped her.

"You froze Coco!" They turned to see a little girl that looked about Juvia's current age. Juvia hid behind Gray's leg at the sight of the girl surrounded around by large dogs.

"Go home little girl." Gray waved his hand at the little girl in dismissal.

"I'm not a little girl!" She yelled, "I'm eighteen for your information! I'm just short for my age!"

Gray laughed at that, which offended the little woman immensely, saying, "Not even Levy looks as young as you do and she's tiny."

The little girl didn't appreciate that little comment though. She summoned her magic and the dogs around her began to grow, their fur turning to spikes and their fangs extended. Juvia was so fearful of the sight she ran off crying, leaving rainfall behind.

"Juvia!"

"You're battle is with me!" The high pitch voice brought Gray's attention back to the very short teen.

"Look I don't have time for you so how about I just give you some candy and we'll call it even."

"I'm not a kid you bastard!" Her not so little companion rushed at him and Gray was at his patient's end. He used Juvia rain to his advantage, turning them into little hard ice pallets so that they rained down heavily on the pack and caused them to slip and fall.

Not wanting to bother with them anymore he ran off in search of Juvia. He called out to her but doubte that she could hear him above the rain. Nevertheless he continued to call out to her. He ran to where the storm clouds were thickest and found Juvia sitting under a tree crying with her head buried in her raised knees. She didn't notice his approach even when he lifted her onto his lap.

He held her until her tears subsided with the rain. Gray's clothes were soaked through but it didn't really bother him, in fact he never noticed because Juvia's heat was enough to warm him. When she ran he wanted to run after her but he couldn't since he would lead the little woman to Juvia and he wouldn't have her hurt. The one thing he feared was that Lyon would be roaming the streets and takes his Juvia. Juvia was probably the only one that could bring out this jealous side of him.

As he ran his hand down her back, he noticed that there was something in her back. Knowing that it would hurt her but he knew there was no other way. He pulled the bullet out of her back.

Gray held her tighter when she jerked and passed out from the pain. He loosened his hold only when he felt his body changing. He pressed his lips to her hair. Wanting to maintain her modesty, he wrapped his cloak around her. It was one thing for him to go around without a shirt it was another thing entirely for her to go around wearing _only_ his shirt.

He leaned down to rest his head on hers and took in her scent while absently stroking her hair.

Juvia roused from her shook by the gentle hair stroking her. She looked up to see Gray half asleep, "Gray-sama?"

"Hmmm?" He looked down at her, his mind still filled with fig.

"Nothing." She leaned toward him and stole a quick kiss from his lips. It was entirely too quick for Gray so he took her head between his hand and kissed her deeply. When she gasped he took advantage of it and ran his tongue into her mouth. Juvia melted into him.

This was the moment she had been waiting for since they first met, to feel his lips against hers, to have this one special union. Surely this was a dream like when she dreamt that she was a child under Gray's care. If that was true then she never want for it to end so he could continue kissing her thus.

_It was just a dream_, Gray reasoned. So it was alright to go on kissing her. He wasn't naïve enough to not realize how Juvia felt about him; that was Lucy for God sake! He knew that she would give him her heart but he couldn't take it knowing that he would hurt her and he wouldn't do that to her. His heart was as cold as the ice he created. He also knew what it felt like to lose someone close to you. Ul was like a mother to him and it almost destroyed him when she died. He didn't want to think about what it would be like to lose Juvia, his heart, his life, his everything.

"Juvia love Gray." She whispered against his lips and that what brought Gray out of his fantasy. Discourage by his sudden retreat, Juvia pulled his cloak around her for warmth. Gray saw the sad look in her eyes and swore at himself.

He touched her cheek with more gentleness then he thought he had, "I'm sorry Juvia, but I can't hurt you like this."

"Gray already hurt Juvia." A single tear slid down her cheek but the storm never came. But even that one tear made Gray stomach clench with guilt.

"Juvia-"

"No," She turned away when he would have kissed her again, "Gray hurt Juvia because he rejected Juvia... and not for the first time."

"There was no avoiding it." He ran his hand through his hair, "I'm as cold as ice. I have a fucking heart of ice."

"Gray is not cold!" Juvia grabbed his hands and held them to her heart. "Gray's hands are warm… Gray's eyes are warm… Gray's lips are warm… Gray's _heart_ is _warm_!"

Gray had to smile down at her. He pressed his lips to her temple "Let's just stay like this until we wake up."

"Alright." Juvia rested her head against his shoulder, "I love you."

"I know. What you don't know is that I love you too."  
>_<p>

"Hey!" Romeo burst through the door of Wendy's little room. "I have a present for Wendy!"

He held out the soup for Carla to examine. She just huffed at him, "Wendy is a child not sick."

"Okay but can I still see her?"

"No. How did you get in here anyways? This is a _girl only_ dorm." She asked before she slammed the door. Romeo flinched and took out the flowers from behind his back. He had to laugh as he remembered how he got in.

"_What are you doing here?" A grouchy old lady asked him. Romeo flinched hoping that she hadn't caught him setting a bush on fire._

"_I'm sorry lady but I saw smoke from the guild and came here to check it out. I'll go into the house and get some water!" He ran into the house and took a little mouse out of his pocket, gentle putting it on the floor. It quickly turned into a woman with long silver hair before turning into an exact copy of himself._

"_Thanks for doing this Mirajane." He waved to her before running up to stairs to find Wendy.  
>_<em>

**I'm going to combine Romeo and Wendy with Carla and Happy.**

**Sorry if Gray and Juvia was short and of I OCC Gray but I wanted to play with another side of Gray that Hiro rarely shows.**

**See you next time but in the meantime please review.**


	8. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

**Here's the next chapter staring… Romeo and Wendy, featuring Happy and Carla! **

**Read and Enjoy.  
><strong>_

"Hey Wendy!" Romeo tapped at the window. The little Wendy looked up at him confused then sent him a radiant smile. "Yeah it's me Romeo! I knew you would remember! Now help me and open this window please."

She walked over to the window, stumbling over her stubby legs. She reached for the lock that held the window closed but could only brush it with her fingers.

"Watcha doing Wendy?" Happy flew to her and looked out the window to see nothing. Little Wendy blew out a bunch of gibberish that Happy didn't understand. Wendy was turned into a girl that was younger than the others since she was already a little girl.

"You want the window open?" Happy asked.

She nodded which made Happy's smile grow. He was better at the father business than he thought. A good father would be a good trait that Carla would like. He spouted wings and unlocked the latch, pushing open the window to let the air in.

"I'll go get you some fish for dinner!" He flew away happily to the kitchen with the image of him and Carla sharing a fish.

Romeo let out the breath he was holding when he heard Happy leave. He leaped lightly onto the window ledge and smiled down at Wendy who stared up with him in wonder. She rocked back on her heel and feel onto her bottom causing her to let out a wail.

Romeo flinched and could only watch since he didn't know what to do. When he heard voices on the other side of the door he grabbed a giant stuff bunny and made it dance in front of her.

"Come on Wendy don't cry. Someone might come in and we'll get in trouble. Look dancing bunny!"

Wendy was entertained by the dancing inanimate animal and clapped her hands in demand that he continue. He did but Wendy soon tired of it and walked on her stubby legs towards him. She hugged the bunny to herself and fell into his arms. He fell to her knees quickly and caught her.

She shifted and snuggled closer to her and was asleep in moments. He smiled down at her as she tried to stuff her fist into her mouth.

Romeo didn't know what to do since he didn't have a little brother or sister but it wasn't boring watching her sleep like he thought it would. He lifted her to lay her gentle on her large fluffy beds that resemble a large white cloud. He pulled the blanket up to her chin and watched her until the voices returned.

Romeo dived under the large pile of stuffed animal stacked in the corner of the room just as Carla flew in.

"That cat!" She huffed, flying to Wendy's side. "Doesn't he know not to leave a child alone like this? He also open the window, my poor Wendy could catch a cold."

She flew around the room a little more before Happy flew in with a large fish in his arms. "I got dinner!"

"You left for fish!" She yelled at him making him flinch.

"Not fish, dinner." Happy stated with a giant grin.

"It's not even cooked!" She retorted. "Wendy could get sick from eating that!"

"But it taste better cooked!"

"That's because we're cats but humans can get sick from eating it that way."

Happy sighed at Carla's stern look. Carla's yelling caused Wendy to wake and let out a cry.

"Don't cry Wendy! Look Happy face!" He made a funny face which cheered her up faster than it did with Romeo. Despite the fact that Happy was a cat, Romeo got jealous at the easy way Happy cheered Wendy up.

"Would Wendy like to eat some fish?" She whitened visible at the suggestion. "Okay, I'll go and get you some food at the guild."

"Wrong, I'll buy the appropriate food for Wendy while you watch over her."

"But we should both be there for her! I don't know what to do if she gets upset and I mean _really_ upset!" It was a lie of course but Happy would do anything to spend more time with her.

"Fine, let's go." Carla wrapped her tail around Wendy's waist and lifted her into the air, flying out the window with Happy closely fallowing.

Romeo sneaked out of his hiding place and made a beeline to the guild. He found Wendy sitting there alone on the table while Carla ordered some food and Happy congratulated Natsu on returning to normal. As soon as she saw him, her eyes lit up and she reached out to him and almost feel off the table of it wasn't for Romeo catching her last minute.

She clapped her hands and grabbed at his scarf. "You don't want to be here in all this noise don't you?"

He didn't know if she understood him but she seem to understand by the way she tighten her hold around his neck. He lifted her into his arms and left the guild.

"Would Wendy like it cooked or raw?" Happy asked his white furred companion.

He thought that there was no cat more beautiful than her. She had a white glistening fur and a beautiful smile even if didn't do it often. She had many outfits but today she wore her red dress that brought out her dark eyes.

"Happy, where is Wendy!" Carla screamed when she looked over to where Wendy once sat.

"She was there just a minute ago!" Happy panicked. "I just took my eyes off her for a moment to talk to Natsu!"

"What you lost a child!"

"She's your responsibility too!"

"Don't fight you two. Parents fight all the times when it comes to their child." Mirajane walked next to them with a bright smile that can only promise disaster. "I know two exceeds that can help you, how about you go to them and ask them for some help. They come by every once in a while. In fact they should be coming by about now."

"Okay. They should know how to find Wendy." Carla said hesitantly.

"When I find the guy that took my daughter I'm gonna cook him like Natsu does with his fish!"

Carla was surprised at Happy's attitude. He was usually more upbeat and saw the best in life. She blushed when she remembered their time in Edolas and how brave he was. He had light blue fur and a smile that could brighten the world.

As they flew to the outskirts of the city to meat Happy's parents, Romeo was playing with Wendy in the park.

"My name is Romeo, do you remember me?"

She blew out some bubbles which made Romeo laugh but he was still disappointed that she didn't remember.

"R-R-Ro-mi-Romi-Romeo!" She waved her hands at him and stared up at him in wonder. "Romeo?"

"Yes!" He jumped up in excitement. He took out the picnic basket that Mirajane gave him and handed her a bowl of ice cream. He held out the spoon to her, "Open up."

She opened her mouth and took the spoon into her mouth. She clapped and smiled at the delightful taste. "I-Ice cr-crea… Ice cream."

"Yup, ice cream. It's strawberry."

"Str-strawberry." She repeated after him obediently.

Romeo smiled at the little's girl innocence. Her hair was cut short but he knew how beautiful it could be when it flowed down her back. She had deep brown chestnut eyes that shined brighter than the stars. His father teased him about his feelings but told him that if he wanted to get the girl of his dreams then he'll have to start being a gentleman on the other hand Natsu told him that if he wanted Wendy's attention then he'll have to get strong to protect her while Loke told him to learn a wide variety of moves to impress her. He didn't know who to listen to but knew that Gajeel's way of manhandling females though he did have Levy so he can't be all wrong.

"Ice cream." Wendy demanded, tightening her hold on his leg, her nails digging into his skin.

"Here you go," He feed her another spoon of ice cream.

"G-Game!" She demanded after all the food was eaten.

"Sure let's play hide and seek! I'll count to ten and you hide." He covered his eyes and started to count. He peaked a little just to make sure that she didn't go off too far. When he reached zero he looked up to see that she hadn't hid but stood there looking at him curiously."

"You count and I'll hide." He grabbed her hands and moved them so they covered her eyes. He ran off and dived into the bushes nearby. He waited to be found by Wendy when he felt something tug at his scarf. He looked back confused since he only counted off five seconds.

"Why we hide?" Wendy, the source of the pulling, asked.

"It's a game, I get ten seconds to hide and you try to find me. Don't worry I won't go far okay." Romeo explained. "Do you want to hide first?"

She leaned her head to the side in confusion as if she didn't understand the significant of the game.

"It's fun." Romeo reassured her with a smile. He covered his eyes and when she opened them again she was gone. He grinned, thinking that she had finally discovered the meaning of the game.  
>_<p>

"Kaaah! You're a hundred years too young to be bringing home a woman." Happy's father, Lucky, screamed and chased Happy with his garden tool at the helpless blue exceed who ran away crying.

"Please Lucky, behave yourself. They're for some advice so let them ask what they need." A white exceed walked out of the small hut holding a tray of cooked fish. "Now stop badgering the poor boy and come in to eat."

"Kaaah! I'll eat and show the boy how it should be done!" He charged into the hut.

Happy sighed, "He's worse than Elfman."

When Happy walked in found that Carla was already sitting at the table sipping tea. He smiled as he watch her freely. Her flinched when Lucky's wife, Marl, spoke as she passed them.

"You two will make wonderful children."

"Wha…" Although Happy was one to tease others about his relationship, he wasn't one that took the teasing well.

"It's not like that!" He yelled a little too loudly which caused Carla to look up at him with her usual scowl. He blushed madly before giving his mother a good glare. Marl just smile back at him. This was where Happy got his romantic intuition.

Happy took his seat at the table; blushing a little.

"Is there a problem Happy?" Carla asked him, trying to hide her concern.

"Yeah, I just hope these two can help us find Wendy."

"Yeah." Carla nodded.

Marl placed the tray on the table, interrupting the two. "I hope you like it. Carla cooked it herself."

"…cooked?" Happy asked hesitantly, hoping that he heard it wrong. He flinched when he saw Carla's unhappy look.

"I wanted to see if I could make a meal for Wendy she explained. It was my first time cooking so I really don't know if it's good for Wendy."

Not wanting to disappoint Carla he reached over and took a bite. Carla felt her heart lighten when Happy beamed. "This is the greatest fish I've ever ate! Marry me and make me some more!"

Happy knelt to his knees before her with hearts in his eyes. "I'll be the best husband in the history of fish!"

From the corner of Carla's eye, she could see the blue female exceed chuckle, "You know what they say; the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Carla blushes a deep red and turned away to hide it from Happy.

"Please marry me and make me the happiest Happy in Fiore!" Happy's outburst brought Carla out of her thoughts. Luckily she wasn saved from answering y another outburst.

"Wendy's gone!" A very worried Romeo burst into the little hut. "I went to get you guys at the guild but Mirajane told me that you were somewhere on the outskirt of Magnolia!"

"Wait, what happened?" Carla went to help Romeo.

"I thought she was lonely so I took her to the park to play. We were playing hide and seek when I lost her!"

"You lost Wendy!" Carla and Happy screamed at the same time but Happy took it a step farther.

"How dare you lose my child?" Happy tackled the boy, slamming his fist on the boy's head.

"Now that's a son I can be proud of!" Lucky joined in on the beating of poor Romeo.

"Stop it you two!" Marl slammed her paw on the table. "A girl is missing and you're beating this poor boy!"

"But he-" Both father and son started but the women's stern look cut them off.  
>_<p>

"Romeo?" Wendy looked up at the white haired man that dragged her along. Tears fell from her eyes and she wailed yet the fire mage did not come for her.

She was too young to understand how deep her feelings were or what they were. She felt a deep clawing of fear in her stomach. She continued to cry out for the mage to come. The image of her hero's navy's blue hair and darker eyes gave her some comfort but she knew that she wanted to be in his arms.

"Why?" She demanded, trying to pull away from him again but to no avail.

"I'm sorry." He slowed his steps. "I guess I kind of over reacted didn't I?"

Before he could go on, someone tackled him from behind. He turned back to face his attackers who turned out to be two cats and a boy. "Take this and this!"

"Taste my fire!" Romeo hand became surrounded by blue fire which came down on the man in a fiery.

"Wait!" Carla grabbed the boy's wrist. She turned to the man that was lying on the ground. "What are you doing here, Lyon?"

"Look, I'm sorry." He got up and dusted himself off.

"Wendy's safe and that's all that matter." Carla shrugged and gave the men a stern look to fend them off.

Romeo grumbled but got off the man. He patted Wendy on the head which made her tears stop. She flung herself into his arms and buried her head in his chest.

"Wendy loves Romeo!" She cried herself to sleep in his eyes.

"Let her sleep." Carla walked up beside them. "When she wakes, let her believe this is a dream. She should be much older when she confesses her feeling for you and you must let her grow before you show any feelings for her or you'll confuse her."

Romeo sighed but gave in to the shite cat thinking that she knew what was best for the little girl. The cat then turned her attention to the white haired man. "Now why did you steal Wendy?"

"I guess that it was all in the moment." He started, "I remember Sherry always saying how she wanted to have children so I got this idea in my head when I saw Wendy that if I gave her Wendy then she'll love me again."

"Not even Natsu would think of something so stupid!" Carla stomped her feet on Lyon's head. He sighed and just walked away from the group.

Before Carla turned her attention back to Wendy, Happy placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Carla, would you have this fish?" He asked hopefully, holding out the blue fish decorated with a ribbon to her.

"I'll cook it for dinner." She took it from him a small smile. "Now Romeo… They're gone!"

Carla face palmed at the sight of Romeo and Wendy running away together.  
>_<p>

Lyon crumpled the piece of paper and threw it across the room after drowning his seventh cup of booze. He had truly been driven over the edge that afternoon when he kidnapped Wendy but the sickening feeling still remained. He looked back at the crumpled paper and read the print as if it would change.

_You are formally invited to Sherry Blendy and Ren Akatsuki Wedding. To be held on April 27, X792._

Today is the day of Sherry's wedding.  
>_<p>

**Hope you like please review though this one was really rushed.**


	9. Wedding bells

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

**Here's the next chapter staring… Lyon and Sherry! I realized that this has nothing to do with the story line but I got this idea in my head so I just had to write it in. I can't believe there's so little fanfics for these two! RenXSherry lovers or just plain Ren lovers do not read I rip on Ren a lot.**

**Read and Enjoy.  
><strong>_

"You look beautiful you know." A white hair woman told Sherry as she sat in front of the mirror to examine how she looked. Her hair was done up in a painfully tight bun and the dress was much too puffy.

"I know I've usual egged on you brats but I just want the best for you and for our guild."

"I know Master Ooba." Sherry said softly to the plump guild master of Lamia, not looking her in the eye.

The old woman never missed a beat and patted Sherry's shoulder. "Pre-wedding jitters?"

"I guess I'm just nervous." Sherry agreed.

She let out the breath she was holding when her guild master left the room, closing the door softly behind her. Being nervous didn't even began to explain how she was feeling right now and if her cousin Chelia didn't come then their charade would all come crashing down but she was the only one that will feel the wave break over her since Chelia was nowhere to be found.

At this moment she wasn't a very happy bride, in fact she wasn't the bride at all!

It started after Natsu and the others disappeared. Her cousin came to her saying that she wanted to see what it was like to be in a guild before joining. She wanted to pretend to be Sherry and see what it was like everything Sherry described it to be before joining. Sherry agreed happily; glad that she could sit back from the fighting and help find the missing mages from Fairy Tail on her own. It was only supposed to be for a week or so but their lie got out of hand and it lasted six years and counting.

Only days after the switch, Ren came to Lamia Scale for a visit. Usually Sherry would just brush him off because her heart belonged to Lyon, it still did. But this time it wasn't Sherry that awaited him at the guild. It took less than a day for Chelia to fall in love with the tan man and even less time for their plan to go downhill. When the week was over and their time to switch back came Chelia began having second thoughts. She love Ren and didn't want to hurt him with their deception so they decided that she would stay as Sherry until she could gather her courage to tell him.

Sherry began missing her friends at Lamia Scale and more importantly Lyon so joined the guild disguised as Chelia. When she realized that Chelia was getting too comfortable in Sherry's life she set out to ruin Chelia name in hope that she would demand for them to change back. So far she had made every one believe she was a Dojikko, which she was in real life but Sherry brought it to a whole new level. Even at the Grand Magic Games she had told everyone that she was better at love than Chelia.

She remembered at the tournament that she had almost blown her cover when she saw Juvia fighting for _her_ Lyon love. After the game, Juvia went to explain to Sherry that her love was for Gray and that Lyon was only after her to make Gray mad. That day the two found that they had more in common than they first thought; Lucy was their love rival in some way, shape or form.

If Sherry knew how out of control this one favour would get she would have never have agreed. Now the only problem was that if her cousin doesn't show up soon then and switches place then she would have to walk the aisle. She could tell Ren but she loves her cousin and knew it was for her to tell.

If it wasn't bad enough that she might be force to marry a man she doesn't love but the man she did love couldn't care less that she was getting married. In all the days of their charade, Lyon never once showed a hint of jealousy or said one word to her. Even when Chelia sent out the invitations, Lyon's included; he never once tried to fight for her back.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts and she bolted out of her seat and ran to open the door.

"Chelia, I'm so glad you're here, I was getting worried! We need to…" She trailed of when she saw that it was not Chelia at the door but Ren. "What are you doing here?"

The Blue Pegasus wizard had tan skin and was average height. His hair wasn't in his short ponytail but he left it down, falling to the nape of his neck. His black suit was unbutton to show his crisp white shirt

Ren flinched at her cold tone. He hadn't heard it since six years ago. He was surprise when one day he walked up to her on one of his visit and found her blushing and looking up at him with the wonder of a little girl. Despite Sherry's unexpected coldness, he smiled and flirted.

"I know that its bad luck to see a dress before she's ready by I couldn't resist seeing the most beautiful woman in the world. Anyway we both know that we both played with danger."

When he bent down to kiss her she felt herself gag and couldn't kiss him, not even for her cousin. She pushed at his chest firmly and he fell against the wall. It didn't take much to push him off since he didn't thought she would push him away. Sherry instantly regretted it when she saw Ren's angry glare.

She turned to run but just as she ran out the church and out to the garden when she felt someone pulled on her arm, dragging her behind a tree. She was about to scream when a mouth covered and a voice whisper in her ear, "Don't scream or he'll find you."

Lyon's voice calmed her and she relaxed against him. She held her breath in fear that Ren would find them in this compromising position and his anger might lead to something worse. She love Lyon and couldn't live if he were to get hurt because of her. When she felt him let out a gust of air and loosen his grip on him she turned in his arms and look up into his beautiful eyes.

His dark haunting eyes looked down at her in worry, something that she didn't expect from him. He was usually so calm and serious. Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He had Silver hair that seems to spike every which way. He wore a long white jacket that fell to his ankle and had dark fur edgings. His jacket was open to expose his red tunic and his dark pants.

"Why were you running from Ren?" He asked, trying to conceal his concern but failed miserably.

"Oh God Lyon-sama, I feel like I'm going to be sick!" She leaned her head down on his strong chest. She looked into his dark eyes and felt the world fall beneath her until there was nothing left in her world but his eyes.

"What's wrong Sherry?" He asked looking down at her in confusion. He had been watching the two walk around happy and carefree. He didn't want to admit it but it hurt him when he saw them going around Fiore acting like they had no care in the world. There was a time where she would look at him the way she looked at she did with Ren now. He didn't know how to explain this feeling that ate at him.

"I can't marry Ren." She blurted out, tears filling her eyes. "I just can't!"

Not knowing what to do with the sobbing girl clinging to him he placed a reassuring hand on the back of her and waited for her tears to subside. She sniffled and rubbed her nose against his shirt; that was when she realized that he wasn't wearing a suit and he was on the way to her wedding.

"Why are you wearing that? You're going to my wedding and you don't have the courtesy of wearing a suit to it. Why are you here anyway, you didn't call to say you were going." She knew it wasn't her wedding but was it so hard for him to care for her in the least to show a hint of jealousy or for him to at least congratulate her.

"I don't have a suit." He mumbled. "I wasn't planning on coming anyway."

"Then why are you here? You can at least come for your nakama." She sighed, tugging at her dress so he wouldn't see her hands shake. "If you didn't come here for me or any other reason than I must be going now."

She turned to storm away but Lyon grabbed her arm, "If you forgotten you were running away from your fiancé a minute ago."

He saw Sherry pale visible and instantly regretted saying it. He looked back around the tree and spotted Ren storming around the garden. He looked mad enough to kill so Lyon was worried about what would happen if Ren found them in this compromising position. Whatever happens he knew that he would protect Sherry to the very end.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and dragged her away, making sure that Ren didn't see them.

Sherry was squealing inside and wanted to swoon but know that if she did, Ren would find them. It might have been strange but she was giddy inside despite the danger. Lyon was holding her hand and saving her, if she wasn't about to marry Ren then it would really be the greatest day in her life. She quicken her pace and wrapped her arms around his, smiling like a child in a candy store.

Lyon sighed but it didn't bother him like it used to though the reason why was a mystery. He didn't even understand why she was running away from her fiancé either. First he was stealing babies now he was kidnapping someone else's bride; he was truly becoming crazy there was no other way to put it.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking around as they turned the next corner and ushered her into the nearest door.

"You can hide in my house until this whole mess blows over." He pushed on her shoulder gently so she would sit on his couch and went into his bedroom.

Sherry didn't stay there for long though, she got up and scanned the photos lined up on the counter. There was one of him when he was younger with Ul and Gray. Another was of him when they first entered Lamia Scale. The one that caught her eye was of herself during the picnic she had dragged him to during the blossoming of the Rainbow Sakura. One of the other guild members must have taken it when she wasn't looking because she wasn't facing the camera. Why had Lyon kept such a horrible picture of her? He could've at least taken one where she was posing and ready for a shot.

Sherry was brought out of her thoughts when pieces of fabric fell over her head. She looked over to see Lyon who just shrugged.

"You look silly in that dress. I have some extra clothes so you can wear them."

She had long wavy pink hair that fell to her waist. Her hair was now styled in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. It would have been stylish but she had so much hair that it looked messy and threatened to break out of the prison of pins at any moment. Her dress showed off her ample hips and breast but clings to every part of her body so much that he didn't know where to look and turned out looking awkward. Despite the horrible dress and choice of hairstyle, he had to admit that she was still the beautiful woman he ever saw with her sapphire eyes that sparkled with childlike adoration.

She went into the next room to change and Lyon waited outside the door. When he heard the door open a little later he demanded, "What happened between you and Ren."

He had to blush at the sight of her in his old sweats that didn't fit her and even as the clothes hide her body, he still felt his body react to her.

Sherry sat on the couch, not wanting to meet Lyon accusing stare. Without saying anything, she took out the lacrima she and Chelia had been using to disguise themselves as each other. With a lump in her throat, she explained how the whole mess started and how it all got out of control. Lyon stood there in his silent demur and she began to wonder what he was thinking. Before she could question him, he threw a key at her.

"Stay in here and lock the door after I leave. Don't let anyone in or answer the door. Stay away from the windows too." He drew the curtains closed, bathing them in darkness, "I'm going out to find Chelia. I'll knock three times then call out to you and only then will you open that door."

"Wait, Lyon, what are you going to do?" She could only stare after him through her shock.

"I'm to convince her to take responsibility for her actions instead of letting her cousin take all the crap even if I have to drag her before Ren and tell him myself."

"Wait, Lyon, she's young and she loves Ren. She's just afraid." Lyon sighed and promised to bring her here for Sherry to talk some sense in them before they went to Ren.

She sighed to herself and went to the adjoining kitchen. She found that there was almost nothing in the cupboards that could be used for food. She sighed and took what she could salvage to make some steaming soup for when he got home. She smiled at the protective side of him that she rarely saw. Her smile grew when she remember the relief she felt when she found that he wasn't really killed by Racer's explosion. She laughed at herself how she passed out from exertion she experienced but never realized until the adrenaline rush finally subsided. Her heart leaped when she awoke in Lyon's arms.

A banging at the door brought her out of her thoughts. Why was Lyon banging at the door?

"Lyon, you bastard, are you in there!" She flinched at the sound of Ren's voice. She grabbed a pan as a weapon and cursed Lyon for not having enough furniture. Maybe she could control the carpets or curtains but before she could plan out a hasty defence, the door burst open by a terrorizing wind.

She yelped and raised the pan in a battle stance when she saw his angry look. "You whore!"

"Lyon!" She screamed in panic when a blast of air hit her, cutting her skin. She threw the pan at him but he easily deflected it with his wind.

"Doll Play Attack: Puppeteer!" She sent her magic into the curtain so that they wrapped around his arm and hold him back. He simply used his wind to force the curtains to loosen its hold.

"You little bitch; I'll get you for going behind my back." He rushed forward and grabbed her arms.

"Please, don't hurt me Ren." A tear falling from her eyes and all she wished was for Lyon to come and saved her.

As if her thoughts called him to her. Lyon was there, standing over them with a dark look in his eyes. He simply backhanded Ren on the side the his head and he went crashinga cross the room. Blood trickled out from the wound on his temple where the ice spikes on Lyon's hand had contacted with his head.

"I said it before when you started dating Sherry and I'll repeat myself again. If you break her heart or cause one drop of her blood to fall, I'll freeze your ass before the drop of blood hits the floor." Lyon said coldly and Sherry gasped, she never knew that Lyon had actually cared enough about her to threaten Ren when he and Chelia started dating.

"Ren-sama please stop this!" Two arms wrapped around his waist when he struggle to stand andn fight once again. He looked back to see Chelia, Sherry's cousin, holding him back. He was about to yell a her when a flash of light caught his eye. He ran his finger down her neck and hooked the silver chain she wore around her neck. His eyes widen with shock when he saw the heart pendent dangling at the end.

He looked from Chelia to Sherry, hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She began and told him about everything the Sherry and her had worked so hard to keep a secret. " I wanted to tell you but you were in love with Sherry and I didn't want you to hate me."

"I don't love your cousin." Ren said simply, what I felt for her was lust but I never fell in love with her until that day when I walked into that guild and you looked up at me with such innocence." They kissed for a moment before they broke apart when Lyon coughed and asked them to leave.

Once they left, he took out a wet cloth a washed the blood from Sherry's cheek. He knew that they were small cuts and wouldn't leave a mark but the sight still angered him.

He leaned his head on her shoulder and took broken breaths before he could regain his compressor. "Don't ever scared me like that again. Marry me cause I'll be damned if I let anyone take what's mine. I love you."

"I love you, Lyon, I always have and that won't ever change."  
>_<p>

Alzack wanted to scream, he couldn't think of one fair punishment for his little Asuka. He looked over and his heart lighten at his wife and daughter racing on the magical rocking horse he got Asuka for her birthday last year. He was just going to give up and declare her punishment to be for her to eat all her vegetables, which she does any way, and let his wife chose the punishment when he saw a flyer hidden under all the mission flyers.

"Asuka, I have decided your punishment," Little Asuka didn't look too interested so Alzack lifted her from the toy horse, "We are heading to the fair for your punishment."  
>_<p>

**Sorry to all Ren lovers but I had to so the plot line will work. And I totally think that Chelia can be Sherry since Chelia got jealouse of Juvia on that one part and that would so be something that Sherry would do. Hiro if your reading this, feel free to use my idea of the Chelia-Sherry thing as long as I get credit and Lyon and Sherry get together!**


	10. A Day at the Fair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

**Here's the next chapter staring… Alzack and Bisca! The other couples, well most of them at least, are going to be in it as well since it's the last chapter. I watched the new episode of Fairy Tail and saw Asuka and feel so guilty that I got Asuka hair colour and eyes wrong but I'm too lazy to go back and change them. Please do not flame for my mistake.**

**Read and Enjoy.  
><strong>_

"To the fair!" Asuka cheered, bounced on Alzack's shoulder as they walked down the town towards the fair.

"You were supposed to be thinking of a punishment." The little Bisca sighed as she walked beside them, holding her husband hand.

"Have faith sweetie," He smiled down at her with a nervous smile. "Asuka will never listen to Mirajane again."

The weight bouncing on his shoulder became more frantic so he guessed that the fair was close. At the large and over decorative gates, he set Asuka down on her feet. "Now you know the rules Asuka."

"I remember Poppa!" She beamed proud that she was able to please her father. "I don't go off with strangers, I can run ahead but I must be near enough for you two to see me and if it gets too crowded, I must hold Momma's hand. If I can't go on a ride if I'm not tall enough, I have to ask you or Momma to come with me."

"But, Asuka sweetie, you're not going on any of them." He patted her head, smiling as if there was nothing wrong with what he just suggested."

"Why can't I Poppa?" Her cries could be heard over the screams and laughs of the festival. As of every other event in Magnolia, every member in Fairy Tail was there and made the event anything but normal yet a must go place for wizards.

"You were bad so you can't play."

"But why are we here then?" She huffed and folded arms across her chest.

"I remember that your Momma had always wanted to go to one of these things but never had time to. I couldn't just leave you at home alone so I decided to bring you but not let you on any of the rides. Look here come everyone else."

"Fine but I'm mad at you Poppa. I'm going to go with Uncle Natsu." She waved to the approaching Dragon Slayer who was now his full height. "It looks like he's normal again but why haven't Momma turned back to normal."

"The spell hasn't worn off yet." She turned to see Erza beside her, "We broke it ourself but the only reason your mother hasn't is because she didn't want to ruin our fun until after your father made a reasonable punishment."

Bisca nodded and stepped back. She concentrated her magic until she felt Asuka's spell break. She began to glow a bright yellow and her limbs began to grow. Alzack threw his cape over her before the transformation was finished so no one would see his wife in less than decent clothes. He knew the other guild member had no preference for his wife and trusted them but he'll be damned before he allowed them the slightest sight of his wife in that condition.

"I'm a gun mage," she patted the little girl on the head, "Do you think that I won't know how to break your spell?"

"Here." He handed her a satchel that held some of her clothes, "You can change in that bathroom over there."

"Thanks honey." She kissed him on the cheeks, giggling when he flushed deeply, before heading to the bathroom.

"Let's go on rides Uncle Natsu!" Asuka grabbed the fire mage hand hoping that her faather wouldn't notice them leave.

"But your father said you couldn't go on any." Natsu scratched his head in confusion.

"You're right." Alzack, held onto Asuka's hand, "We have to wait for your mother so we can go around and watch the rides."

Natsu and the others took that as their sign for them to leave so the family can have their time alone.

"But the rides weren't made for watching! They were made for enjoying!"

"They'll be enjoyed by Natsu and the others." Alzack answered easily. "I'll let you play the shotting duck game."

"Can I eat the pink fluff too?" She asked with the smile that she knew could get her anything she wanted from her dad.

"Yup." He pinched her cheek playfully.

"Let's go." They turned to see Bisca walk towards them. Not for the first time Alzack smiled at his luck and how he ended up with the most beautiful woman in the world. She had long straight green hair that fell down her back and was tied into a braid at the end. Her violet eyes were the most unusual colour he ever it saw but they held onto his heart. She wore a dark open vest over her bikini top and skirt. He was happy that their daughter was as beautiful as her but wasn't looking forward to the day men would be breaking down his door to see her.

"Momma!" Asuka cried out and was in her arms with one easy leap.

"There you are sweetie." She kissed her daughter cheek and laughed with her about a private joke that only the two knew about.

"Let's play the duck shooting game!" The family walked over to the stand where a man was waving a cane and wave widely towards the wooden ducks.

"Can I play?" Asuka climbed onto one of the stools with Alazck's help. The man looked like he wanted to burst out laughing but he held it in. Alzack twitched a little at this, mad that the bastard would question his daughter abilities. He slapped double the amount of Jewels onto the table claiming that if his daughter could hit all the targets then she would get to pick any two prizes and if not then he would buy them. The man was never one to ignore a challenge he accepted and mocked.

"Would you like me to turn on the lacrima on so the ducks move or not?"

"Would you Asuka?" Alzack patted Asuka on the head.

"It's more fun when they move." She told the man and reached out for the gun. The man had to laugh about how he was going to make an easy buck. There was no way the kid the age of six can shoot all twenty in thirty seconds or less while they were moving so fast.

He handed her a little toy gun with a handful of bullets. "And start now."

"Requip!" The gun in her hand glowed and turned into a machine gun. "Bullet Storm!"

The crowd that gathered could only stare as the ducks were blown away one by one. When the smoke blew away they could only see the little daughter and her father smiling smugly.

"I win!" Asuka happy cry brought everyone out of their shock. "I want that Giant Pantherlily!"

"Don't forget you can have two toys. May I suggest for you to get the red wagon to carry you other plushie and you can ride on it as well."

"Okay. I want the red wagon as well!"

The man grumbled but handed over Asuka's prizes. Bisca had to smile at the pair. Alzack was one of the most laid back and easy going man you'll ever meet but if you threaten something he loves, expressily his family, you would meet the wrath of the man. He didn't wear his hat anymore and he had cut his black hair shorter after Asuka's birth since she had the habit of pulling on it. He wore a long brown poncho over his outfit. She was glad that he didn't wear his hat anymore because now she could see his dark eyes more clearly.

"There's Happy plushie!" Her daughter cheers brought her out of her train of thoughts. They made their way to the next stall that was a ring toss. The ice mage, Gray was leaving with the rain woman Juvia when they reached there. They were about to play a round when they saw that the man was frozen solid.

A little before, Juvia and Gray had arrived at the stand. The Teru Teru Bozu doll amulet had caught Juvia's eye and Gray couldn't deny her anything. When they reached the stand and Gray paid for twenty rings, ten for Juvia and ten for himself, the man managing the stand explained that they needed to get at least seven rings around the mouth of the bottle. It was easy enough so they agreed but in the end they only got six points.

"Juvia wanted the necklace!" Juvia said sadly as they walked down the street.

"Hey Juvia, go down to the café and I'll meet you there, I need to get something." He left without much more of an explanation than that or as much as wave goodbye which discourage Juvia but she had faith in their love and made her way towards the café he told her to go to.

"Hey, I want to talk to you." Gray slammed his fist on the stall counter, "I want that amulet."

"Then buy it man." The man responded with a wave.

"This fucking game is rigged. Three of these rings are too small and you know it." The man flinched back so Gray decided to make his threat known. He raised his hand and froze the air around it causing steam to rise and the ait to precipitate. "Give me that pendent and I'll overlook this trickery without a scene."

The man nodded franticly and handed over the Teru Teru Bozy doll necklace. No more than a moment later did the man found himself under layers of ice. "You made my girl sad and took me away from m date. Do you think I would just let you get away?"

At the café, Juvia sat across an empty seat with a large Caramade in front of it. She sighed and bit into the Caramade just as Gray had taught her. She felt something cold wrap around her neck and looked down at the little ghost doll that fell between her breast. Her head whipped back quickly to see Gray behind her, fastening the necklace.

"The bastard had a change of heart." He grumbled in explanation. Juvia giggled to herself since she knew that wasn't the case because He looked madder than hell when he spoke of the stand worker. Another important indication was when a couple angry workers ran by and Gray grabbed Juvia's hand in reaction. He pulled her out of the small café and ran head first into Alzack.

"Sorry Alzack." He grabbed Juvia to help steady her when she struggled backwards after walking into his back.

Before they could respond, Gray already dragged the slightly confused Juvia away.

"Momma and Poppa friends are weird." Asuka spoke her observation. She looked up at her dad and tilted her head and laughed at her memories of their time in Fairy Tail.

"Isn't it great?" Alzack laughed, "You'll be one of them one day. Your Momma and I had been talking about letting go to school with Romeo on your next birthday but after what you did today, I think…"

"Please let me go Poppa!" She begged thinking her father was going to punish her farther by not letting her learn more about her magic. She saw a flash of red and had a wonderful idea to convince her father that she was good enough to go study like Romeo. She tighten her hold on her father's hand and dragged him to the scarlet haired mage who was eating with a man dressed in so much layers of clothed her was unrecognizable.

"Erza!" Asuka banged on the table to get to get her attention. "I'm the best wizard ever right? I even caught you!"

When she tried to climb on the table to be able to see better, her hand veered too close to squishing Erza's cake and Jellal grabbed her around the waist to lift so she could sit on the edge of the table.

"Please tell Poppa to let me learn magic! Everyone listens to you!

"Who said I wouldn't let you go learn?" Alzack pinched her cheek playfully.

"But you said-"

"No you interrupted me. I was going to say that you're level was beyond most your age so Momma and I should just teach you ourselves."

"Really?" She beamed when he nodded and launched herself into his arms. "I love you Poppa!"

"I guess you can go on a ride now." Bisca smiled, not able to deny her daughter much for long.

"Yay!" She reached over and hugged her though it was difficult since Asuka was still in her father's arms. The happy family left the couple behind who laughed at the overactive child.

The family made their way through the fair towards the rides. The other wizards thought that the rides were boring and tried to enhance the experience. By the afternoon half of the rides were deemed too dangerous for the average person. The trio had just come to a ride that promised to be fun because of the way everyone was running from it.

It was one of the kiddie's rides where they would sit in a car that would run around the same circle over and over. Apparently Romeo had gotten bored and decided that the ride needed more of a boost. Alzack and Bisca watched, wondering if they should allow Asuka on as they watch a very distraught Wendy walked unsteadily off the ride with a very satisfied Natsu by her side.

"Hey are you going on this too Asuka?" Romeo asked the little girl. "If you want I can power it up for you too."

"Please no more." Wendy moaned, looking as if she was about to fall flat on her face.

"Come on Wendy." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

"I feel sick." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Why did you have to power it up with your fire?"

"It was more fun that way!" He laughed, "I thought you didn't get motion sickness."

"I want to go fast too!" Asuka cheered.

"We've found you!" They turned to see two exceeds floating in the air, the white one looked down at them sternly. "Why did you bring Wendy on such a ride?"

"Wendy's back to normal!" happy shouted with glee and launched himself at Wendy, "I was the best father ever right?"

"Yes you were." Wendy told him with a smile.

"No Poppa is the best father ever!" Asuka argued.

Carla sighed at the situation, "Romeo Wendy does get sick but she uses her wind magic on herself whenever she has to use transportation. At least it's not as bad as Natsu there."

They turned to see the salmon hair man who was lying on the bench with his head on Lucy's lap. He had made the mistake of taking her into the Tunnel of Love hoping to have a little romantic moment with Lucy but ended up knocking over the swan boat when he leaned over the edge a little too much. The two became soaked through but they were laughing until the motion sickness once again overcame him.

"Are you okay now Natsu?" The celestial wizard asked.

"Yeah, but can we just stay here like this? I like the way you smell."

"Let's go before they realize we're watching." The white cat shooed the two children and the family away.

"Wendy, how about I win use some fish and you cook it!"

"Be at Fairy Hill at five then." She turned away blushing, "You be one minute late then I'm only sharing it with Wendy."

"It's a date!" The blue cat flew off in search of fish and reminds himself to ask Natsu how to catch big fish after he finish with his own date with Lucy. As he flew over the fair shouts could be heard. He looked down and was not surprised that it was Elfman and Gajeel causing the trouble below.

The man managing the _Test your Strength_ game saw the two upcoming Fairy Tail wizards. He knew both of them could break his machine if one of them were to play his game so he only one choice. He added more weight to the already heavy puck.

When the two men approach he gave a shaky laugh and said loudly, "Who here is the man among men? Come step right up and test your strength."

"Oh, it's a High Striker." Levy looked up impressed at how high the bell was located. Gajeel saw that her gaze drifted to the giant plushie of Pantherlily and was sure that it wouldn't take much to get it for her.

"Hey, give me hat mallet." Gajeel stepped in front of the fearful man.

"Sorry but this is my game!" They two turned to see the giant white haired man with his arm around a girl. "The man said he was looking for a _man_!"

The men were at a head to head battle on who got to play the game. So far the two had destroyed a couple rides, prize stands and food stands with their westling. The two women stood side by side, the blunette laughing nervously and the brunette twitching with anger.

"Come on Elfman!" Evergreen wacked him over the head with a giant paper fan. "You said you'll take me on a date so why are you with Gajeel!"

"This is a question of my manliness!" Elfman yelled back at her but that only gave her the chance to hit him across the face.

"Let's go you big meat head." She grabbed his ear and dragged him away, "I want to go see the Ferris wheel."

Levy laughed as she held Lily to her chest. Gajeel was glad that he would be able to win the stuff cat quickly so he wouldn't be so jealous of his cat having the pleasure of being so close to his fairy. He stepped back from the man and raised the mallet above his head. The manager crossed his finger in hopes the extra weight was enough to save his game. But his prays were left unanswered when Gajeel brought down the mallet and the puck shot up high in the sky, breaking the bell clean off.

"Hey, how many points did that get me?" He asked, "It better be enough to get that cat!"

The man was too buried in his shock to respond se Gajeel took his silence as a yes and took the cat and threw it towards Levy. She caught it awkwardly and Lily flew onto Gajeel's shoulder in response.

"You know, you're actually really sweet." She rose up on her toes to kiss him on the cheeks. "I love you."

Gajeel rubbed the back of his head and blushed deeply, "Let's go."

The sun began to sink towards the horizon and Elfman had to be grateful that his Ever dragged him away because now they had the perfect view to watch the sunset. He looked down at her when he felt her lean against his shoulder. She was on the edge of sleep now and Elfman couldn't help but think she looked so innocent but knew better.

Everyone else was watching the sunset and that included Mirajane.

"Did it work?" She turned to see Fried and he leaned against the window next to her.

"Yup!" She beamed and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for getting me the magic bullets."

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and dragged her away, "It's not fair that everyone you match make get a romantic night out and not the fairest of them all don't. Come on, the carnival is the most romantic at night."

Mirajane smile could've lite both Edolas and Earthland. Everyone had to agree that this was her most successful mission yet.  
>_<p>

**And with this it comes to an end. I'm so sad that I couldn't get more of the Connell family in and I couldn't get in two of the couples but I hope you enjoy this.**


End file.
